A Certain Justice of The Imagine Breaker
by Kudarz
Summary: What happen when the Dark side of the Academy City finally emerged? The Academy City cannot support the dark side forever, as it would be now. Join Kamijou Touma and his friends as the new adventure against the Dark side of the Academy City begin!
1. Prologue

**Hello, guys! This is my first time trying to create a fanfic**

**By the way, i found to aru series were amazing! So i wanted to make a fanfic about that.**

**And here we are! the story please give me a critique about this review if you want.**

**English is my secondary language, so perhaps i can't use is very well.**

**Then, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the To Aru Majutsu no Index and To Aru Kagaku no Railgun series. It belongs to Mashima-sensei and Kazuma-san **

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

_A CERTAIN JUSTICE OF THE IMAGINE_BREAKER_

In a certain laboratory of the academy city, a certain whispering were heard.

'Are you finished the preparations,professor?

'Nearly, our objective will surely be completed in due time, sir.'

'...Good, proceed through it, we'll make sure nothing happens and succeeding this plan.'

'Very well, sir.'

A metallic door was opened, and another person came in. It was a messy black haired guy, wearing a lab coat and bringing a certain report to the certain person.

'Oi, here is the report that you ask for me.'

'Hmmm, good, give it to me.'

'Here.'

'Thank you.'

'Your welcome, but, this is too nerve-wrecking! I wish i can go to an arcade, or someplace...'

'Hmmm...'

'Hey, did you heard what i was saying?'

'I see our plan are working well, but we still needed time to launch the plan succesfully, we need something to holding on the coast.'

'Hey, i was saying something!... Argh, forget about it! anyway, really?'

'It's true according to this report that you brought me, or is this a false report?'

A murdering aura came out from the certain person, it was truly terrifying, enough to send shivers to the man.

'N-No, of course it's a good report! But regarding that matter, how are we going to proceed with it?'

'Well, let's wait for the time being and we'll think about it, we're having too short of time in this day.'

'That's just too boring, P!'

A certain hot-headed guy just jumped out of the roof and crashed the area.

'...And what are you implying, baldhead?

'Hey! I'm not bald! At the very least this is stylish!'

'I'm certain that 'there is only at least 25% of baldhead in this world, plus few who were forced to have it', according to my research here.' says a baldhead professor, who's wearing a lab coat while holding a chemical bottle.'Oh, by the way, i'm bald because i was forced, so don't mind about it.'

'Tch! Forget about that for now! And what should we do about our plan now, P?'

'Oh, i nearly forget about that.'

'What do you mean you're nearly forget?! That is our important plan isn't it?!'

'Hey, relax! We still have time to do this!'

'Nobody ask your opinion, you spiky little twerp!'

'Hey, i'm only trying to fix the situation, something that you will never get to achieve no matter how many years it is.'

Suddenly, from the darkness, a blue-spiked hair man join in, wearing a casual blue outfit, matching with his hair.

'Well, does everyone present, now?'

'Apparently, Ujio and Cadre does not present, now, Capt.'

'It doesn't matter, now that the majority of us assembled, i have to reveal something to all of you, and please do tell the other absent about this news as well.'

'What kind of news it is, sir?'

'An important news.'

'How much important, Capt.?'

'More important than you're very lives.'

'!'

'So be it, i got it!'

'It can't be, is it really happening?'

'Keh! I cannot belive that this time will come!'

'I see, true, our vital members should be here at the moment, regarding this good news, but where the hell are they right now?'

'Well, that's true, i wonder where they wandering now...'

* * *

><p>And There You go! the prologue pretty short, 'cause i wanted to give the next chapter more plot and story.<p>

Thank you and please give me a critique, and please don't be harsh, i'm still an amateur.


	2. Unfaded Misfortune

**Hello, everyone! took this long enough time, i have finished my school assignment so i finally did this!**

**Making this story is fun! i'm enjoying it!**

**I hope this story is to your liking, please enjoy and please critique me!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own To Aru Majutsu no Index & To Aru Kagaku no Railgun series**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**UNFADED MISFORTUNE**

_A CERTAIN JUSTICE OF THE IMAGINE_BREAKER_

**PART 1**

"Oh come on! Why did you ran away from me you idiot?!" says a hazel brown haired girl who was emitting electricity out of every inch of her body while chasing a boy. "THAT'S BECAUSE MY "MISFORTUNE RADAR " JUST SHOWING A HIGH LEVEL OF DANGER BY JUST BEING NEAR WITH YOU!" says a spiked-black haired boy who was running at his full speed trying to avoid the girl.

"What is a misfortune radar?! Don't spout nonsense all over again- Hey where are you going!" says the girl who was chasing the boy with anger and confusion."RUNNING! CAN YOU NOT SEE?" says the boy while running with all of his energies.

"Then stop your running! I want to talk to you about something!"

"NO! I BET IT'S SOMETHING LIKE "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" RIGHT?!"

"Eh? How did you know?"

"IT'S OBVIOUS! EVERYTIME WE MET YOU ALWAYS SAID THOSE WORDS TO ME FIRST-HANDEDLY! ARE YOU AN IDIOT BIRI-BIRI?!"

Suddenly the boy felt a shot of electricity near his cheek that pierced through a mailbox in front of him, then he felt a barrage of electricity targeted against him while he confused by the sudden attack.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME BIRI-BIRI! I HAVE A NAME! MISAKA MIKOTO!"

Misaka's anger make the barrage of electricity formed into a single strong electricity against the boy who has nothing in hand, but the second the electricity reach, a high-pitched sound was heard and the electricity was gone without any trace.

"Huh.. That really shocked me out there, biri-biri! What's your problem anyway?!" says the boy who sounded a little irritated.

"Heh? I-I-I just want to give you a lesson you idiot! And don't call me biri-biri! My name is Misaka Mikoto! How many times do i have to told you?!"

"And why did you still call me an idiot? I have a name too you know." says the boy as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? then, what is it?" asks Misaka.

"It's Kamijou Tou- BUEAGHH!"

_'What... the...'_

The boy falls down after the sudden attack against his neck, still having a little bit of conciousness, he says in his mind "_Why does this thing is always happening to me... Such Misfortune..."_

"ONEE-SAMAAA!"

"Wha- Kuroko!" says Misaka as she's being suddenly hugged in her chest by the girl called Kuroko until she fall, in retaliation, Misaka release a burst of lightning against her in which fried her for a moment and knocked the girl down.

_'Shirai Kuroko?'_says Kamijou inside of his mind.

_'It seems that Shirai Kuroko was the one who knocked me down, of course she's a teleporter, that's why i can't see her before...'_

"Ara, this ape is still alive even though i kicked him in the neck? then i shall give him a harsher punishment." says Kuroko as she suddenly standing.

"And by the way Onee-sama, this ape is constantly seeing your short since you fall down you know." say Kuroko while wearing a mischievous smile

""EH?"" as Kamijou and Misaka answered together

"HOOOOH... So you're getting braver and braver in every second huh?" says Misaka in a terrifyingly scary sound.

"Uh... I have a bad feeling about this..." says Kamijou as he begin to shiver against the killing intent behind his back.

"Um, I-I can explain this..."

BLAAAR!

Suddenly a cleaning robot exploded by the incoming electricity, showing no mercy.

"..."

_'What do i do now?' _

"So... any last words?" says Misaka as she clenched her fist

"Hmph, this Kamijou Touma only need one" say Kamijou confidently

"What is it?"

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

**PART 2**

"Damn it, that biri-biri, keep attacking me each time we met, who does she think she is?! Just 'cause she "lost" to me back this .. i should've lost back then, and this thing would never bound to happen." say Kamijou as he exhale his breathe of stress out.

"Anyway this is almost time for the school, let me see.."

Touma checked his phone and the phone's clock shows 07:55 AM

"Hmm, i can still relax, it seems this time the goddess of fortune smile at me for the first time!" claim Touma happily.

"Time to take the step out of misfortu- eh?!" exclaim Touma as he suddenly tripped over a rolling can over the street.

"Hah, so it seems there is no goddess of fortune smiling at me, instead, she's trolling me! Damn it!" Curse Touma as he getting back on his feet again.

"Hhhhh...Such Misfortune..."

**PART 3**

"Hey Cadre! Over here! Look at those foods! they're looking delicious!" says a girl as she's drooling over the food in the store.

"Tch, oi you idiot ! Could you keep yourself shut up for the moment? I'm grow tired by this babysitting you know.. " says a man who's name is Cadre, he is a tall, blonde-short haired guy with his hair combed to the back, showing his punk appearance while wearing a thick-black sunglasses.

"Hey! I'm not a baby! I just want to eat!" says the girl as she's getting upset by Cadre's words.

"Oh, sorry that's just because you're small and your attitude just like a little kid so i keep thinking that you're a baby here." say Cadre casually.

"Who's small?! i'm not small! i'm still growing you now!"

"Growing shorter? If it is then that would be right..."

"HEY!" Shout the girl as she's getting upset.

"Aah, whatever, you can buy all you want inside that store, just do whatever you want and shut up okay?!"

"Really? Yay!"

The girl immediately getting inside the store to get her food.

"Tch, damn that Ujio, just because i have free time that doesn't mean that i have to watch over his little sister here! And what's more, she's an annoying brat! doing nothing than wasting my pocket money! Hmph..."

"" Such Misfortune...""

""Eh?""

"Who are you?" ask Cadre

"That's what i want to ask you, i though there is nobody in this world that will be saying that words except me." answer Touma

"More Importantly what kind of misfortunate thing that you get that makes you says that?" ask Cadre once again.

"Hey that's what i want to ask you too!" answer Touma

"Just answer my damn question you fool! Or else i'll beat you to pulp right here!" says Cadre as he try to threaten Touma.

"Of course i'm saying that back to you too, you moron!" says Touma

"" Keh!""

""That's enough! Just answer my fucking question now!""

"You speak first!"

"No you speak first!"

"No, You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Me!"

""...Heh?""

**PART 4**

"Hahaha! So you say that your misfortune is a god level huh? That's hilarious damn it! Hahaha!" Says Cadre as he keeps laughing at Touma's misfortune.

"Tch, and what about you? you only have to watch over this little girl and losing a few pocket money sometimes, that was nothing compared to me! Oh, damn it, i just admit that my misfortune is truly a god level, Such Misfortune..." Say Touma Gloomily.

"H-Hey don't be so down like that Onii-san, i'm sure Cadre doesn't mean anything bad by that, well even though he always does anything bad though..."says the little girl

"That's right, that's right! I'm always a piece of shi- HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME TO SAY, YOU MIDGET?!"

"Kyaah! N-N-Nothing Cadre!" says the little girl as she hide herself behind Touma's gloomy expression.

"Tch! Whatever... By the way, just how long do you want to be gloomy, huh? I see that you wear a school uniform,and don't you have a class to attend?" says Cadre

"Huh?! That's right! Just what time is-" say Touma panickly

"Hm? It's 08:25 AM, why-"

"What? the gate closed in 5 minutes! I have to be hurry!"

"Oi, wait a minute! Where is your school boy?" ask Cadre

"Hm? it's not far from here, at least a block after that intersection over there, Hey! I have to be hurry!"

"If that's the case then i can probably help you." say Cadre

"Huh?! What are you- Argh!"

Touma was suddenly carried like a sandbag by Cadre

"With my power, we'll only need a second to go there, just hold on!"

"What?! No, don't do that!"

"Here goes..."

"..."

"Huh?! Why am i still in this place?! Didn't i just used my power back then?"

"Ahaha! Cadre you lame!"

"Shut up you Midget!" says Cadre as he blushed because embarassed by the situation.

"Erm... The thing is that i have a explanation about this, but first..."

"What?"

"Could you please put me down? This is embarassing you know..."

"Oh sure that's right, here"

"OUCH! Hey why are you doing that?!"

"Just in the bad mood, and what about the explanation?"

"Ah... The thing is... every supernatural power near me cannot be used for a certain reason that i don't know why..." say Touma as he lied to him, he can't tell him the truth, because it will be dangerous to telling the truth. He knows his right hand can negate anything supernatural, that's why it's dangerous of him to tell the others.

"Hmmm... so interesting, yet so annoying ability, this means you can't work with another esper right?"

"More or less that is true"

"Haaah... So that's why my Velocity Increase didn't worked huh... really, so annoying..."

"Velocity Increase? Is that your Esper power?"

"Yeah, apparently it's power makes me able to change or increase the trajectory speed of something that i touch, for example like this." Cadre consentrates and throw juice can to the air then makes it completely dissapear until a certain sound were heard.

"What's that sound? " ask Touma

"That's a thing that was hitted by that can"

"Hmm... how fast it is?"

"It depends on me, but, i think the speed and range possibility is still unknown."

"But it is hard to control but i got the half of it for now at least, i can't use the full power because i'm not smart enough to efficiently use this power, how dissapointing..." say Cadre

"So in other words, you're IDIOT Cadre! Ahahaha! "

"Please, JUST SHUT UP YOU MIDGET." as Cadre giving a killing glare to her.

"O-O-Okay..." as she's feeling horrified.

"Now, What should you do,er... what's your name?"

"Touma, Kamijou Touma, you can call me Touma is you want"

"Then i'll be, i'm Cast Andreas, but as you can see my name's pretty weird, so you can call me Cadre-sama"

"Hey, what's with the difference in honoriffics?!"

"Forget it, Suit yourself to call me whatever you want."

"Then DUMB it is, Ahahaha!"

"DIDN'T I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP?!"

"Uhh.. Okay, Cadre..."

"Okay i'll just call you Cadre then"

"Perfect, then Touma-san,i have a question for you"

"Hm? What is it?"

"...What about your school? it is 08:35 already."

"I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! AAAARGHHH! SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

* * *

><p>And this chapter's done! hope it to your liking!<p>

please critique me and help me with your advice!

i'm a newbie so please don't be so harsh, thank you for reading!


	3. Punishment Game

**Hello everyone! It's been a while!**

**This chapter is the first late chapter so I've make it a little longer than before.**

**Oh, There is action in this chapter.**

**I hope you Enjoy this, Thank you!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own To aru Majutsu no Index and To aru Kagaku no Railgun.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**PUNISHMENT GAME**

_A CERTAIN JUSTICE OF THE IMAGINE_BREAKER_

PART 1

"Huh... Such Misfortune..." Says Kamijou Touma, a high schooler who's now is meeting his punishment as per his late entry, of course the punishment this time was lighter compared to the usual one.

Just half an hour ago in the Staff Room...

"Kamijou-chan! Why are you so late today?" say his petite-body teacher, Tsukuyomi Komoe, as she's wearing a pouting expressions. Her appearance is similar to that of elementary school children and somehow her attitude is somehow a little mature, though sometimes childish.

"Well, Sorry, Sensei, I've got an appointment just then, and I can't just ignore it." Says Touma as he apologize to his teacher.

"Well, Kamijou-chan, I know what you mean, but unfortunately you must face the consequences for being late today." Says Komoe-sensei as she's looked like upset.

"Punishment, huh... What kind of Punishment, Sensei?" ask Touma.

"Your Punishment huh, Hmm.. Let's see... Ah! Perhaps It is!"

"What is it Sensei?" Ask Touma.

"Nothing Kamijou-chan! I just got a good idea of how your punishment should be! Ehehe!" Says Komoe-sensei.

"Hm? Oh, Ok then, What is my Punishment sensei? Urgh! Don't tell me it is a double remedial class?"

"No, that's not it! Sensei isn't that mean to do such a thing to her student you know, Kamijou-chan! Honestly, I'm-"

"Haah, I'm really disappointed in you, Kami-yan!"

Suddenly a spiked-blonde haired male student wearing sunglasses and gold chain entering the office. Yes. He is Tsuchimikado Motoharu, One of Touma's best friend, and the member of the Idiot Delta Force.

"Huh? Tsuchimikado? Why are you here?" Ask Touma.

"T-Tsuchimikado-kun! don't just barge in the office so easily!" Says Komoe-sensei as she's panicking.

"Aah, Why not, Sensei? It's because today I've done a "Sin" too, right Sensei?" Says Tsuchimikado casually.

"Oh! That's right! I nearly forgot that today you are late like Kamijou-chan!"

"? Tsuchimikado, you're late too?"

"That's right, Kami-yan! The difference is, I'm earlier than you! So, why don't we're clearing the punishment together? It's more fun that way right? Hahahahaha!"

"Whoa, Tsuchimikado, Seriously?"

"I'm not joking, Kami-yan, and by the way I have something to told you."

"Hm? What is it-"

"Forget about that! So, Tsuchimikado-chan, are you really saying that you want to went through the same "Punishment" together with Kamijou-chan?" Says Komoe-sensei as she's showing a pouting face.

"That's right Sensei! In order to clear something, we need an efficient way right? So, in every efficient way there is always the words "Two hands better than just one", right?" Ask Tsuchimikado while he's wearing his mischievous smile.

"Eh, That's true but..." Says Komoe-sensei as she's getting anxious by Tsuchimikado's speech.

"But what,Sensei?"Ask Touma as he's confused about the conversation.

"But this punishment is really dangerous you know, It's more terrifying than your supplementary lesson you know."

""WHAT?! IT'S MORE TERRIFYING THAN A SUPPLEMENTARY LESSON?!"" Says both of the guys while exclaiming in surprise.

"W-W-W-WAIT A SECOND, SENSEI! WHAT KIND OF PUNISHMENT THAT IS MORE TERRIFYING THAN THE SUPPLEMENTARY LESSON?!"

"YEAH, SENSEI! WHAT KIND OF PUNISHMENT IS IT?!"

"W-Well just calm down first okay? It's not good to be so nervous about that, so calm down okay? Take a deep breathe and..." Says Komoe-sensei as she's tried to calm her anxious student.

-XXX-

After managed to calm down her student, Komoe-sensei began to speak up again.

"Now that you two have calm down, I will explain things about this punishment, but first i want to ask you, Tsuchimikado-chan." Says Komoe-sensei

"What is it Sensei? If it is about confessing to me, I'm sorry, I already have my little sister as my target!" Says Tsuchimikado proudly.

"What kind of teacher that's gonna confess to her own students?! And by the way, Tsuchimikado-chan, I fear for the safety of your little sister from you!" Says Komoe-sensei as she's getting flustered and alarmed by what Tsuchimikado has said.

"Eh? Don't worry, Komoe-sensei! Even if i love my little sister, I'll probably not doing that kind of thing to her, Yeah, PROBABLY..." Says Tsuchimikado as he's snickered.

"TSUCHIMIKADO-CHAN!" Shout Komoe-sensei.

"Ahaha! I'm just Joking Sensei, Don't take it so seriously okay? Ahahaha!"

'_Wow, that was to be expected from the man who's titled "The Siscon Sergeant", I'm impressed...'_ think Touma.

"Ooh, Ok let's return back to the main topic, Tsuchimikado-chan, are you sure you want to be included in this punishment?" Ask Komoe-sensei towards Tsuchimikado.

"Yeah, Of course, Sensei, I have already said it so I have to do it right?" Respond Tsuchimikado.

"Okay, Then here is the punishment for the two of you, get yourself ready okay?" Says Komoe-sensei as the tension rises.

""GULP""

"Okay, Actually..."

-XXX-

Now We're back to the present, After school.

"Such Misfortune..."

"Hey, hey don't be that down Kami-yan. At least we didn't get much worse than extra lesson!"

"Yeah, well, that's true but..."

"Don't worry, don't worry! I'm sure everything wil be okay, right?"

"Oh, Probably, and by the way, how about those things that you want to talk about? " Ask Touma.

"Ah, that 'thing' huh... "

"Actually,Kami-yan..."

"TOUMAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAH!"

A petite Silver-haired nun who was wearing a nun robe that was holding on by many safety pins, Yes, she's also a freeloader inside Touma's dorm and suddenly bite his head right now.

"OUCH, OUCH , OUCH! INDEX?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"TOUMA! YOU LEAVE ME AND SPHINX TO STARVE TO DEATH AREN'T YOU?! THERE IS NO FOOD AT HOME!"

"HUH?! BUT I MADE SURE TO FILL THE FRIDGE TODAY! HEY, DON'T TELL ME YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD INSIDE THE FRIDGE?!"

"I WAS HUNGRY SO I HAVE NO CHOICE TOUMA!"

"BUT THAT WASN'T THE REASON THAT YOU HAVE TO ATE ALL FOOD INSIDE RIGHT?! AND ANYWAY THOSE WERE OUR WEEK SUPPLY! AAARGH! SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

-XXX-

BETWEEN THE LINES 1

"Gah! What are you think you're doing?! I'm a Level 4 you know!" says a certain middle schooler boy, who was beated up right now inside a certain alley.

"You say you're Level 4, yet your power just like a Level 1 from my view, Ah, no probably it's LIKE LEVEL 0 huh..." Says a tall, bald-haired guy who was wearing a laboratory coat and a glasses."Yeah, you're probably just a disgrace from every single esper in this city, I pity you... Little Pyrokinesis boy.."

"Gh! Don't underestimate me!" says the certain boy.

Fire coming out from the boy's hands and aimed towards the bald man.

_'So, he can summon his fire quickly and without delay huh, quick thinking ... Perfect._'

"Kuh! Didn't your parents ever told you do not fight against a being you cannot defeat?" Says the bald man expressing his irritation."But.."

The fire directly hitted the bald man while the boy keep regenerating fire and attacking the man repeatedly without showing any mercy.

"There, There, There , There!"

A huge fireball was helded above the boy, prepared to be launched.

"EAT THIS!" Says the boy while he's throwing the huge fireball towards the man's position.

A very loud sound was heard and the alley become pitch-black as the result.

"Hah, hah, How... about that? Don't you ever dare to try and compare me with those idiot level 0 you fool! Ah, you're died now so i guess you won't be able to do that again! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, I should return to the dorm now." Says the boy while he's turned around to exit the alley.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk. Boy, what an ugly laugh you have there."

"Eh? What?!"

The boy turned his head towards the sound.

_'Impossible! That's really impossible! That's absolutely impossible! There should be no one who can withstand those fire just now, just what the..."_

"Just what the hell is happening here, right? Heh!"

"!"

"Well, I must admit that was a really good attack, good precision, good damage output and also good destruction you're having there, but unfortunately that kind of attack is useless against me. Also I must retract my words before, From my updated research now, you're not look like a Level 0, YOU ARE A LEVEL 0."The bald man suddenly appearing in front of the boy while casually saying those words coldly and smiling creepily.

"Kh! You bastard!" says the boy while he's started to charge his punch the bald man, trying to hit him.

"Oops! Not so fast, boy. I'm going to give you an advice first, okay?" Says the bald man while dodging his punch.

The bald man suddenly held the boy's hands.

"Huh? What are you- AARGHHHH!"

"First! Always observe your opponent during the battle." Says the bald man while breaking the boy's arm.

"Urgh! Let me go!"

"No, no,no! Not yet! In my doctrine, while you're teaching something, you'll have to do it 'till the end, and giving an advice is the same as teaching, SO, YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I WILL SAY UNTIL I SAY FINISHED! UNDERSTOOD?" Says the bald man while giving a murderous aura.

"Kuh! Don't joke with m- GYAAAARGHH!"

The bald man brutally punch the boy's broken hand.

"Shut up please, and by the way, Second! Always think a second ahead during a battle, understand?" Says the bald man while breaking another bone of the boy casually.

"GYAAAAHH!"

"Oh? You're still muttering sounds? I'm impressed, normally, from my research point, no human would be able to generating sounds after reaching this level of pain. Hm, guess I have to record this first." Says the bald man while taking his notebook inside the lab coat and started writing his newfound conclusion.

"Uh,Please... Stop..." beg the boy towards the expressionless man.

"Huh? What was that? I thought I say to you to SHUT UP!" Shout the bald man while putting a little angry facade and breaking the boys bone again.

"GYAAAAAARGHH!"

"Now, Where were we at? Ah! That's right! Thir-"

"That's enough right there you bald man."

"Huh?" Say the bald man. "Who are you, runt?"

" There's no need for me to say my name to a trash like you, and also, I'm with Judgement! And I hereby arrest you for a charge of injuring and causing fear to a civilian. Now please come with me, We will have a "chat"about this incident with the Anti-Skill, and if you don't want to go peacefully, then I will use force to do it." Say the Twin-pigtailed hazel haired. Shirai Kuroko, a Level 4 Teleporter wearing a Judgement armband on her right hand.

"S-Save me!" Shout the boy.

"Tch! Judgement, huh... No matter, I sense there are none other than this kid in this area, so I think I will personally "educate" her now, Heh! " Say the bald man while muttering himself and showing a creepy smile in his face.

'Watch out Shirai-san! This guy's power and Level is still unknown in the database.'

"What? So I guess this one is probably still not registered huh, well this should be easy. Thank you for the information, Uiharu." Say Shirai Kuroko to her subordinate using a headset.

'Y-Yes! Thank you Shirai-san!'

"Why do you need to thank me?"

"Hm? It seems this girl is speaking to another person, and It seems to be far from this place, maybe their HQ? Hmm.. Anything doesn't matter, For I will just give ALL of them my "Special Lessons" Heh! Hyahahahaha! Now, Bring it to me! Show me your so-called Justice, you little girl!" Laugh the bald man creepily while pointing at Kuroko.

"Ugh.. This guy.. Will probably a pain in the ass..." Mutter Kuroko.

-XXX-

PART 2

"So, why are you here Index?" Says Touma while grabbing his head to ease his pain from the last biting.

"I told you, I'm here to find you so I can eat food! I'm hungry, Touma!"

"Haah, whatever,but i'm in the middle of something right now, could you just wait at home-"

"No, I'm not gonna go back to home after so hard to find you. In this case, I better go along with you! Yes, that's a good idea! Touma, I can go with you, can I? I can right?!" Says Index enthusiastically.

"No, you should go home or else- Gyaaaah!"

Touma's head was bitten again by Index.

"I said I will go, so I will go!"

"O-Okay, Index okay! So, just.. Stop biting my head can you?!"

"I won't stop unless you will fully agreed that I'm coming with you!"

"Argh, Okay! Okay! You can come with me!"

"Really?! Okay then Touma!" Says Index while stopping herself from biting Touma's head.

"Aaaah, Kami-yan. You really are the embodiment of bad luck especially with women on hands!" Says Tsuchimikado while sighing.

"Don't talk like that! Anyway, doesn't it seems we're best get going before It's getting late?!"

"Oh, That's right Kami-yan! Then, lead the way please!"

"Really, You..."

"Ahahahahaha! What is it Kami-yan?"

"...No, Nothing..."

"? You're weird Kami-yan, or Is it Puberty? If It Is than It's okay!" Says Tsuchimikado while showing a thumbs up.

"There's no way it'd be like that! Ah, whatever, let's just hurry and move."

"Okay, okay Kami-yan."

_'Haaah, That was really something, Komoe-sensei really puts us in a terrible place, and just what she's said...'_

-XXX-

30 Minutes ago...

"Eh? We're gonna helping Yomikawa-sensei?" Ask Touma.

"Yes Kamijou-chan! Apparently She needs my help of something, and It doesn't seem that I can make it. But, It's such a great thing that you two are able to help me now as per your punishment!"

"I see, but... Wasn't Yomikawa-sensei already go back now?

"Well, you're probably will find her in the Anti-Skill's Building. She's usually doing her work in that place by now."

"Hm... Is that so? Well I think this should be easy, but just what kind of "Helping" that we're gonna do? Ask Tsuchimikado.

"Well, That is... I still don't know what she's gonna ask, but you may know it when you have meet her! Now, before It's getting past curfew, you better move haste now!" Says Komoe-sensei.

"O-Okay, Sensei..."

-XXX-

Back to the present...

"And here we are! The Anti-Skill Building! But Isn't it a little big? Aren't you agree Kami-yan?"

"Geez, Whatever Tsuchimikado, let's go in now."

"Okay Kami-yan, Whatever you say..."

"Woah! So this is the Anti-Skill's building?! It's so huge! Right, Touma?"Says the excited Index.

"Yeah, It is, well let's go in."

"Touma! Don't ignore me!"

"GYAAH!"

Touma's head was bitten again.

"Okay, Index! I won't ignore you again! Please stop your biting now!"

Inside the building...

"Hmm... there is the receptionist, perhaps we can ask her for Yomikawa-sensei, Kami-yan?"

"Hm. I think that's a good idea, I'll try it."

Touma then walked to the receptionist.

"Welcome! Is there anything that I can help you sir?"

"Yeah, well, we're searching Yomikawa-sensei here, Are there any who has that name here?"

"Yomikawa?Hmm... Ah! Yomikawa Aiho right?"

"Ah, yes, that's her!"

"Okay, let's see... Please wait for a minute okay?"

"O-Okay."

"So, Kami-yan, how did it go?"

"Well, I guess Komoe-sensei was right, she's probably in this building. But, why does she's working here?"

"Dunno, probably to get some money, Kami-yan."

"Well, That's probably It."

"Ahem, Sir? Could you come here?" Says the receptionist as she's calling Touma.

"Ah, yes?"

"I checked the schedule just now, and It seems that she's already gone home by now, I'm very sorry about this."

"Ah, No need, and Thank you for the information."

"Yes, Your welcome, sir!" Say the receptionist as she's smiling to Touma.

"Eh... Yeah..." Say Touma as he's getting blushed by the receptionist.

"Heeeh, Kami-yan, you're gonna hook this girl now? Really, you're a real man, man!" Says Tsuchimikado as he's getting snickered.

"T-O-U-M-A-!"

"Ugh! I forgot there is Index here!"

"TOUMA!"

Touma's head was bitten (again)

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

The shout was so loud that even the entire person inside the building could hear it.

"Hm? Touma-kun? Tsuchimikado-kun? What are you doing here?"

""Eh?""

"That voice, Yomikawa-sensei?"

"Yeah, What is it?"

"Eh... I heard that you have already gone home, but why are you here?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm just going to getting back my things that were missed inside the office, and back to my first question, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, er, actually..."

PART 3

"Hah..Hah... Hah... Seriously, What is with that bald guy!" Say Shirai Kuroko, while gasping her breathe and hiding. "I don't know what kind of power that he has, but it seems that he's a teleporter, but what kind?! Shit! I need to focus now!"

"Hey, you look tired and stressed, are you okay?" Say the bald man while suddenly appeared beside Kuroko.

"Shut up! Ugh!" Says Kuroko as she's trying to punch him, but he's quickly dissapear.

'Damn it! I need to focusing myself to get away now!' Say Kuroko as she's teleporting herself away from the area.

"Heheh.. That's right little girl, you need to focus, for you can never escape from me. So you better think how to escape. Fast." Say the certain bald man while revealing himself from the dark.

"Kuh! He's still..."

"I'm still chasing you, right. And It's like you're the mouse and I'm the cat. But please, I'm no cat. I'm a researcher. A battle researcher at most. So don't forget okay?"

"!"

"Well, are we finished playing hide and seek? 'cause it's probably my turn now."

The bald man suddenly appeared beside Kuroko.

'! Again!'

The bald man prepare his fist.

"This is gonna hurt, prepare yourself."

"Kuh! I must escape!"

Kuroko teleported herself in time, preventing the attack.

"Kuh! She's not gonna get away, at the very least, from ME." Says the bald man while he's suddenly dissapeared.

-XXX-

_'Ugh! That bald guy is really insane! What should i do?! What should i do to turn the tables?! Is there anything?! Anything that could help?! Anything... Hm? Maybe I could try it?'_ Think Kuroko while teleporting to escape.

Suddenly the bald man appeared from the back.

"Oi, It's impossible to escape from me I've already told you that right? Eh?!" Says the bald man. "Tch! Not coming out huh, no choice then."

The bald man teleported himself to her location and prepare a kick.

"This is gonna hurt- Eh?"

There is a Judgement armband but no sign of Kuroko.

"...Kuh! That girl, She's already know of my power? Whatever, best getting back to the hideout, this training is dissapointing me."

_'So close! I just hope that he didn't found me!'_

This kind of thinking was generated from a closed sewer hole just beside the Judgement sgin that she left.

"Hm? I sense a heat sign in here, where it is..."

_'SHIT! I forgot he can sense people!'_

"Hm..."

_'Oh god, oh god , oh god!'_

Suddenly a mouse was passing through.

"Hm? It's just a mouse. Well, I've best headed to the headout now." Says the bald man while he's suddenly dissapeared.

_'He's gone? Really?'_

Kuroko opened to sewer hole a little to check the condition above.

_'Hm... There are no signs of that damned baldie... It looks like I'm safe... Good...'_

Kuroko's getting outside the sewer manually, afraid of the guy's coming again.

"Ugh, That was scary. To think that such ability exist. I cannot think about it, and lucky for me, It is my Judgement armband. Fortunately things doesn't get worse by-"

"ANY SECONDS, RIGHT?"

"!"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT. YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD JUST LEFT THAT EASILY RIGHT?! AFTER SUCH TRAINING, YOU EXPECT ME TO SIMPLY GO AWAY? NO WAY! LET THE TRAINING CONTINUE! LET THE HUNT CONTINUE! LET THE GAME RESTARTED!"

_'Ugh! This baldie... Is crazy!.. I need to move- Huh?'_

_''I-I can't move?!' _Exclaim Kuroko.

"Heh,so you can't move huh.. Well, took you long enough! Usually my presence will give anyone fear that you can't speak even more in moving. but you held the longest record!For that I congratulate you!" Say the bald man while giving an applause to Kuroko.

_'Ugh! I-I...'_

"Now, then are you prepared? This time, It will be fatal and you may die."

_'Ugh! Shit!'_

"I will do this manually, but with my full strength, you shall meet your ancestor in heaven, little girl."

_'Am I... Going to die here? Well... Maybe that is...Farewell...Onee-sama...' _Think Kuroko as she's slowly closing her eyes.

"Take this-!"

Suddenly a lighting bolt struck the position of the bald man. The bald man was quickly dissapeared, while analyzing the situation._'Who... Is it? A lighting this strong,there is only one person capable to create a lightning like this. Don't tell me!'_

"KUROKO!"

"O-Onee-sama... Ugh!"

_'! So, Is it her? The So-called #3 of the 7 level 5? The Railgun? Tokiwadai's Ace? Misaka... What is it?'_

"KUROKO! ARE YOU OKAY?'

"Onee-sama, please run, this guy... this baldie... is dangerous..." Says Kuroko as she's suddenly collapsed.

"KUROKO!"

Misaka's quickly checked Kuroko's heartbeat and it's seems she's still alive. Then Misaka quickly grabbed Kuroko's headset.

"Uiharu! Are you there?!"

'Y-Yes! Misaka-san!'

"Could you please quickly send an ambulance here? Kuroko's injured, and she needs treatment right now!"

'I'll do it! Just wait a bit Misaka-san!'

"Good, I'm counting on you!"

Misaka disconnected the headset.

"Now then, You sure have a nerve to hurt my friends huh!" Shout the level 5 with anger towards the bald man.

"Hm? What about it?"

"! Y-You,you scum!" Shout Misaka as the lightning near her was getting fastly generated.

"Hooh, Is this a level 5's Power? Hm! Interesting! Come then! Let us see who is the strongest here!"

"That's fine by me, and I'm not going to holding back now!"

"Hmph! That's good, I expect no less from you! This is getting interesting!" Shout the bald man in pleasure."By the way what's your name little girl? huh? Biri-biri?"

"Huh? Where did you learn that name?!"

"Nothing, Just lucky guess."

"At least I better tell you my name then, I am Misaka Mikoto! Prepare yourself, Baldie!"

"Hey, I'm no baldie, at least even I have a name too."

"Oh?"

"My name is Takeyama Ujio, It's a pleasure seeing you, Railgun." Says Ujio in a smiling face while sticking his tongue out.

* * *

><p>And It's a wrap for chapter 2!<p>

I hope it's to your liking!

And please give my a critique for my work. Thank you!


	4. Misaka Vs Ujio

**Hello guys! Sorry I'm late. I'm busy back then, and I'm probably gonna took longer to post from now on because of this.**

**I've also increased the words more. To increase the story in a single chapter, probably I'll increased the words each chapter.**

**And If you enjoy this then please give me a review! I'll hope it into your liking. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own To aru Majutsu no Index and To aru Kagaku no Railgun.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**MISAKA VS UJIO**

_A CERTAIN JUSTICE OF THE IMAGINE_BREAKER_

PART 1

We're back to Touma's side now...

"Hm? Touma and Tsuchimikado? Why are you two here?"

""Eh? Yomikawa-sensei? We thought you already went home!""

"Hm? Well I WAS on the way home, until i forgot some things back at this office, and I ask again, Why are you two here?" Ask Yomikawa-sensei.

_'Yes, she is Yomikawa Aiho, our P.E teacher class, she has a tall-slender build and a black pony tail tied to her back, and also she's uh... has a great proportions, so... yeah of course ( Index would be angry by this...) Her bust is big... Wait. who am I trying to narrating my teacher here?' _Think Touma .

"TOUMAAA..."

_'?! Huh?! Even though I didn't say anything, did she sense me thinking that last part?!'_ Think Touma as he's getting a bit panicky.

Suddenly a loud growl were heard from Index's stomach.

"TOUMA! I'M HUNGRY! LET'S GO EAT SOMETHING!"

_'Hm?! I don't know what's happening but at least she doesn't sense anything right?!'_

"Eh? You're hungry already? Okay then, wait a second, I'll finish this quickly okay? After that, we'll eat at the Family Restaurant, Deal?"

"Okay! It's a deal!" Says Index cheerfully.

_'Okay, now then... Moving to our punishment...'_

"Sensei, We were asked by Komoe-sensei to help you do something. But It seems that you already done it right? Ask Tsuchimikado.

"Hm? Yeah, well I remember I ask Komoe to help me to do some paperwork, but at least, you can help me in something." Says Yomikawa-sensei.

"Hm? Helping in what? Wasn't your job already done?" Ask Touma.

"Yeah, the main objective was already settled but... there is the final objective that i must do... And I'm not even close to finish it.. And man, that was hard." Respond Yomikawa-sensei.

"Hoooh? And what is this final objective that you said...?"

"Well,actually that is..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"Hm?"

"It's... Cleaning the documents."

""Huh?""

"Well, the truth is... Cleaning is the only thing that I can't do when i'm not stressed, but... Cleaning the documents are so hard, I can't even do it."

"Well, It is only cleaning documents, and here we are thinking that we're going to helluva punishment here, It's hilarious! Hahahahaha! Don't you agree Kami-yan?" Says Tsuchimikado as he's breathing in relief.

"Well, Of course this is good! At least I thought that it would be a forced-work, or become a slave or whatever it is..." Says Touma while expresssing his relief.

"You... Really are thinking the most misfortunate thing about this punishment, aren't you?"

"Hm? That's because my misfortune will always turning the situation into that kind usually right?"

"Well... That's correct..."

"Sigh... Whatever I don't care, Let's just carry on the punishment, Index do you want to help? If you will then after this I will treat you to a Family Restaurant , okay?"

"Really?! Okay then Touma!"

"Yosh, We're ready Tsuchimikado!" Says Touma while getting fired up.

"Yeah!" Says Index enthusiastically.

"Hah... Really, Kami-yan..." Says Tsuchimikado while sighing.

"Hey Sensei, we can still do the punishment now right? Because if we do it tommorow, our precious "Little"Sensei will be crying thinking that she's failed giving us a punishment worthy of our mistakes." Says Tsuchimikado towards Yomikawa-sensei.

"Oi, oi, Komoe will be mad if you say those things in front of her, you know. But, regarding to this case..Hm...Well I can still do it, but are you sure? This is far more worse than the hell that you two were just said."

"Eh...Isn't it just cleaning?"

"Huh... Well, just come with me to the office, I'll show you."

The group take the lift and Yomikawa entered the floor's number and waiting untill the lift was moving.

"Hmm..."

"? What is it Kami-yan?"

"Nothing... Just wondered what is far more worse than the torture that I was imagined back there, I WANT TO KNOW!"

"Ugh... Well... Let's just see It Kami-yan, okay?" Says Tsuchimikado as he's trying to calm Touma.

"Urgh.. Fine..."

Few seconds later the lift reached the designated floor.

"Here, through this way." Says Yomikawa-sensei.

"Hm... From here, It's just looks like a normal office to me..."

"Yeah... There is nothing different about this- Hm? What is this? A document? Where is this from- Huh?!"

""Huh? What is it?""

A room door was filled with a mountain of documents and it looks like the entire room was full of it.

"Why is there so many documents there?" Says Touma.

"Hm... Is that... Probably..."

"Hm! Yes, THAT is your job."

""What?!""

"Clean the documents, sweep the room, and clean it. That is your job."

"Wait. So you're saying that, that pile- no MOUNTAINS of documents were supposed to be cleaned? BY US?!" Says Touma.

"Yeah, what's the problem with it? I see nothing's wrong with it."

"Of course there is something wrong in this! This is not a job, this is a torture!"

"Hm? I thought that you were thinking a little more dangerous torture more than this. Oh, are you possibly an M?"

"What are you talking about, Yomikawa-sensei? I'm not an M! I'm a healthy high-schooler boy!" Proclaim Touma.

"Kami-yan, The Reality is harsh, I think you need to re-think about what you've just said." Says Tsuchimikado as he's touching Touma's shoulder.

"Why?! I'm not an M right?! Right Index?!"

"Touma, from where I am thinking, you always helping the others and while doing that, you're always putting yourself to the danger, and based by that, I think that YOU ARE a Masochist." Says Index while explaining the things to Touma.

"Why?! At least my intent were always good?!"

"But you're always getting "Punishment" from those who you saved right?"

_'Hm... That's right though... For example... That Biri-biri... Ugh!'_

"Okay... Call me whatever then, at least we have to hurry and get this job done before curfew, alright?"

"Of course Kami-yan!"

"Yeah! Otherwise I won't be able to eating!"

"You're still at it?! Well, Whatever, let's do this- Hm?"

Touma picked a piece of document from the ground.

There lies on the document:

**Name: Yoshikawa Hitomi**

**Gender: Female**

**School: Tokiwadai Middle School**

**Grade: 7-2**

**Esper Ability : Mind Leak **

** Level 4.**

** Able to do a telepathy of anyone in her range of 500m. And It seems the ability holds another potential.**

**Brief.: **

**-First victim of the case**

**-Founded on 21:55 PM in an alley of District 5 unconscious.**

**-Bruise on her left and right hand, broken leg, dislocated arm and an injury to the head.**

**-Currently resided at district 7 hospital under Intensive Care Unit ( ICU ) **

"! Yomikawa-sensei, What is this incident ?!"

"Hm? That is the "Alley Incident", apparently it is the one who's making me do this damned paperwork, Dammit!" Says Yomikawa-sensei as she's getting upset.

_'! Alley Incident?! That's...' _Think Tsuchimikado.

"... That is not a words that should be said in front of your students, right Sensei? But, What is this "Alley Incident"?" Says Touma

"That is the incident where the victim, usually a level 4 will be lured to an alley by them, and beaten up for no apparent reason."

"Wait, "Them"? There's more than one?!"

"If it were a single one, than we will be easily tracked him, but they are smart, they attack even civilian and level 0, causing mayhem everywhere and making us hard to detect the incident fast."

"That's... Horrible! Why are they doing this?!"

"It's for the "Unholy Rapture Ceremony," Kami-yan." Says Tsuchimikado.

""!""

"Tsuchimikado?! What-" Says Touma while exclaiming for surprise.

"Tsuchimikado! What are you saying?! What did you know about this?!"

"Now, now Sensei. I'm not in the mood to do this, but here I tell ya, I'm not one of them, I heard the rumors, and then this is happening."

"...Are you serious?"

"Yeah, as twice as I am. I've never been this serious after awhile."

"Tsuchimikado... Just how far and how long since you know about this kind of information?!"

"Oi, Sensei If you refer to that "information" of mine, then I suggest you better not trying to pry more, for that kind of action will surely pay yourself a LOT of trouble. Well, I'm just warning you, though." Warn Tsuchimikado with a serious face.

"...Tch! Fine..." Says Yomikawa-sensei as she's backed down.

"More importantly Tsuchimikado, what is this Rapture Ceremony?" Ask Touma.

"A Resurrection, that's a Rapture, right?" Say Index.

"Right, miss nun. It is indeed a Resurrection, but this time It's an Unholy Resurrection." Say Tsuchimikado.

"Huh? A Resurrection? Do you know about it Index?" Ask Touma.

"Of course, It is one of the many Christian References about a Second Coming or the Resurrection of the Messiah of the Christian, Jesus Christ." Say Index.

"So, this "Rapture" thing is similar to reurrection. But what is this thing that would be resurrected?"

"Ah, the thing is, I wanted to talk to you about this topic before, but It seems whenever I wanted to talk, there's always an obstacle in my way."

"So, that thing is this, Don't tell me This news is affliated with Magic?!"

Since meeting with Index, Touma's always crashing himself with Magic and it's own problems, and truth is, there is always an incident if magic is involved in his life. Touma then meet his own classmate, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, during one of the magic incident, and introduced himself as a double-agent, both for the Academy city, and the Church side of magic, that's why information from Tsuchimikado always top-notch, considering his job as now.

"Yes, That's right. But this time It is far more bigger than a normal Magic Cabal."

"What are you two talking about? Magic? Cabal? What is that?! There should be no magic in this world, right?!" Says Yomikawa as she's getting confused by the conversation.

"Magic is exist in this world!" Says the silver haired nun, Index.

"What are you talking about, Miss nun? There should be no such thing as magic in this world!"

"There is ! But I cannot possibly show it to you..."

"Haah.. Sensei, here I shall show you this." Says Tsuchimikado while gasping his breathe.

Tsuchimikado started to do something and the environment starting to emitting a strange light.

"Byakko! Prepare the light!"

Tsuchimikado threw a white lion-shaped origami to a corner and the magic starting to light, and suddenly Tsuchimikado starting to feel sick.

"Ugh! Even though the magic's so little, this takes a lot of stress to my body..."

The formation circle suddenly starting to glow brighter, and Tsuchimikado started to spew bloods.

"TSUCHIMIKADO! STOP IT!"

"Heh, Don't worry, It'll finish soon, and with this you'll believe me, right Sensei?" Says Tsuchimikado with his usual grin while spewing blood again.

"O-Okay! I believe you so please just stop it! You're spewing blood! You need to be treated soon!" Says Yomikawa as she's getting panicked.

"Urgh.. Okay then..."

Tsuchimikado waved his hand as a signal and the formation circle begin to dissipate.

"Ugh! Damn! It hurts damn it!"

"Tsuchimikado! Are you okay?! "

"I'm not you idiot, well at least I can just healed over time, by the way, I have something-"

"Wait it."

"Hm? What is it sensei? Does my performance back there can't make your trust enough? Or you prefer that I'd do it again?"

"No, that's not it... It's just... Magic... Formation... and this Incident... I can't understand it!"

"Yomikawa-sensei..."

"That's why I'm gonna show you what I now, but first Sensei..."

"What is it?"

"Please do not tell anybody about this, this is a confidential secret and must not be known inside this city, for magic is taboo in Academy City."

"If it's taboo, then why are you-"

"Enough, sensei, save the question for later, for now. I sense an incident has happened again."

"What?! How... How can you be so sure?!"

"As of this, I've hacked all the security camera in a few district and installed a certain program to detect a level of incident, and luckily, I still hadn't discovered by now. Every incident will be received on my phone and reveals the area." Says Tsuchimikado while grabbing his phone

"Okay, so where is this incident?!" Says Yomikawa anxiously.

"Wait a minute... Let's see... Here it is- Oh shit!" Says Tsuchimikado while browsing his phone.

"What wrong, Tsuchimikado? Are we too late?!" Ask Touma.

"No! The victim is still holding out, but... The opponent... Is dangerous..."

"Huh?! Let me see!" Says Touma while taking Tsuchimikado's phone.

Touma took Tsuchimikado's phone and watching the LIVE footage of the camera, and he sees a bald man that suddenly dissapear attacking a middle shool girl inside an alley.

"What the... He's dissapeared?!"

Suddenly the bald man appeared behind the girl and kicked her.

"Tch! I don't know what kind of ability is that but..."

"Hold on, I think I recognize this face somewhere..." Says Touma as he's getting a closer look.

Touma stopped the footage and zoom the face of the girl, and what he saw was the #3 of the Level 5, Misaka Mikoto the Railgun.

"Biri-Biri?!"

-XXX-

PART 2

"Come on, little girl, where did your previous bravado go? And here I thought that this would be interesting..." Says Ujio as he's chasing Misaka.

"Tch! You... Take this!" Says Misaka as she's charging the electricity and fire it towards Ujio.

"Heh... It's futile." Says Ujio while he's dissapearing again and punch Misaka from behind.

_'Kuh! This guy...'_

"What's wrong? I thought that you will be able to take more than that. Guess I'm wrong, you even flinched already." Say Ujio.

"Tch! Take this!" Say Misaka as she's reflexively threw some elecrticity burst.

"Woo... You really gonna SCHOCKED me out there. Good job little girl, but is this all you've got? Because I think in time, I'll end this seriously."

"Ooh... Then I will show you this!" Say Misaka as she's generating electricity and aimed it towards the ground, creating the sand, made of iron sand to gathered in her hand and formed a sword.

"Hm? You can even make a sword out of your electricity? Now that's interesting power! Come at me little girl. IF YOU CAN." Mock Ujio to Misaka.

"Hmph! You can talk big now but soon you will be sorry!" Say Misaka as she's started to running towards Ujio.

"Oi, you don't need to move.." Say Ujio as he's dissapeared again.

"!"

"I've already beside you..." Say Ujio while appearing beside Misaka.

"Heh, I expected this! Take this!" Say Misaka as she's reflexively turning her body around and starting to slash Ujio, however the next it hit his coat. _'Hm? My coat... is shredded? This sword... Is twice as dangerous as a normal chainsaw! Well, what do you think? This is...'_

Unfortunately as usual.

Ujio dissapeared in the thin air as usual.

"Tch! I nearly got him..."

"...Well.. That was interesting, to think that my coat would be shredded that easily... It surprised me... Really..." Say Ujio while appearing behind Misaka again.

"Heh! I take that as a compliment,Baldie." Say Misaka while she's starting to grin.

"Tch! You can call me whatever you little girl. But still... Even with this kind of level, you won't be able to defeat me, Well, I congratulate you for being the one who has injuring my favourite coat. But with that, the price shall be paid. I'll let you see... A horror..." Say Ujio as a large malicious aura gathered behind him.

_'What is with this feeling?! Did Kuroko faced the same sensation, too?! Shit! I better be more focused by this battle. I should always watch my back now, for this is getting more dangerous- What is that?!'_

The malicious aura materialized into a demon, who's now visible to Misaka now. It has a giant-demonic like body, and having three horns on it's head, two hands with a giant claw and a blood on each fingers. It's also giving a terribly ominous aura which gives shiver to Misaka.

_'W-W-What's that?! What is that scary looking being behind him?! Is it his power? But what kind of power it is that can create such ominous thing like that? Still I need to focus on the battle right now.'_

"Hm? Even though you've looked like you've seen this thing, you still looked composed, why?"

_'What?! So...It's real?! How?!'_ Exclaim Misaka in surprise.

"Well It's real because what you just saw was me. The true manifestation of the feeling inside of me, actually. Still, I must say I'm surprised, Rarely I've got an oppenent who's not running with fear when I make them visible. You really are a strange one, Misaka-san."

"Shut up! What do you know about me?!"

"Oh... I wonder about that... Why don't you try and find out? It will be more interesting usually, right?" Say Ujio as he's grinning.

"Tch! You don't need to say It! For I'm going to do it after all! Take this!"

The iron sand sword started to formed into a whip and instantly running towards Ujio.

"Oh? So you can mend the sword into a long-range weapon huh?"

"There's more than that! Take this!"

_'! This...'_

The whip iron sand started to mend more and more, making it looks like a multiple bullet shot from every direction.

_'...Is futile.. Did she not learn at all?'_

"Taste this!"

The bullet has showered Ujio's body but Ujio's dissapeared again and he appeared again behind Misaka.

"How many times did you think that It's futile? Are you an idiot-"

"There!" Say Misaka while turn her body around then flipping a coin to the air and starting to target him.

_'?! What-'_

"Take this!"

A loud sound were heard and the coin was launched towards Ujio in a speed that he couldn't respond. And this time, Ujio was hit on the abdomen.

Direct hit, and because of that he's pushed back from his own position.

_'?! This speed... It's a Speed of Sound... No! It's... two times? no... It's-'_

"How's it? My Railgun. It's three times faster than the Speed of Sound. And the power is more powerful than your normal ones."

_'! Three times?! More than your usual Railgun?! That kind of speed...That kind of power... Is immeasureably fast,great and interesting! Well... I guess It's time...'_

"Heh, now you know the true power of mine, right? Heed my words, I AM NOT WEAK. Got that?" Say Misaka as she's beginning to walk away.

"Wait."

"? Our battle has already finished. Can you not see? I'm the winne-"

"The winner isn't decided. Who said that I'm surrender?"

"Tch, this guy..."

"Let's continue, shall we? Our dearest battle of course." Say Ujio while grinning a little."I'm gonna enjoy this starting now..."

"Kuh! Okay, bring it!"

Both sides were prepared to strike. While they're in stand by position to attack, a shadow has seen above a building not far from the battle site.

"..."

"Ujio... against the little miss Railgun huh..."

"Perfect."

"Show me an interesting match."

-XXX-

PART 3

"Turn right over this intersection!" Say Tsuchimikado while seeing the GPS inside his phone.

"Yeah, I got it!" Say Yomikawa while hard-steering her vehicle.

"Watch out Sensei!" Say Touma while seeing an incoming car.

"Kuh!"

Yomikawa pulled the brakes, and successfully stopped her car.

The other car was stopped before the group's ride as well.

Yomikawa quickly starting the machine again, going towards the destination.

"Tch! Those people, messing with the traffics. I'll fine them surely later."

"Er, Sensei. That's not a good thing to talk when you have your students behind you right?"

"Oh, Sorry, I just let it out because of habit."

_'Your habit is fining people?! Scary...'_ Think both Touma and Tsuchimikado.

"Oi, Tsuchimikado! Where's next?!"

"Eh? Ah, keep going until the next turn! Then turn left!"

"O-kay! Hang on tight!"

Yomikawa instantly pressed the gas, and the car was instantly accelerated.

"SHIIT!" Say both Touma and Tsuchimikado.

"Oi! Sensei! This is too fast!" Say Touma.

"Shut up! No talk inside the vehicle!"

"Ugh! Okay then!"

After a while both the student are calmed down and starting to talk.

"Kami-yan, are you sure to leave that sister-chan to walk towards the family restaurant, alone?"

"Ah, that's okay, Well, what I scared most is my wallet though..."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because If it's her, than she's surely be like "Bring me seconds" and "This is not enough! Bring me more!" and in result my poor wallet will... Such Misfortune..." Say Touma as he's imagining Index wasting his money on food.

"Hahaha! Kami-yan you're really a misfortunate person ever."

"Haaah... Don't talk about that kind of thing please... I've already fed up with the fact. It's too hurting." Say Touma as he's starting to gloom himself.

"Eh... Kami-yan, just cheer up okay? I'm not serious about that, just think, maybe there is another person like you on this earth?" Say Tsuchimikado.

"There's no way there will be another person like me! Eh... But wait.."

_'I remember today I met such a guy who said the same thing as me too...'_ Think Touma.

"Hm? What is it Kami-yan? Ah! Don't tell me you've already found a soulmate of misfortune? The world really is small..."

"Don't call it a soulmate! And it's a He you know. There would be simply disgusting is what you said is true."

"Heh... But as I think about it, It's getting interesting, just think that Kami-yan X *****.Wow that would be hilarious! Hahahaha!" Say Tsuchimikado as a disturbing picture being showed inside his imagination.

"Oi! Stop it! That's disgusting, you know!"

"Hahaha ! I'm only joking, Kami-yan. And by the way, Kami-yan, how did you know that the girl before was the Railgun?"

"Oh.. That's because I've already met her once, and after that, ALWAYS."

"? What do you mean by that? Oh, or maybe that you are going out with the railgun? Hm?"

"No! I'm not dating her! She's just always come to me to do a duel with her!"

"A duel? What kind of duel have you ever done with that girl?"

"Er... Nothing... Just a mock battle between Level 5 and Level 0... That's all."

"...It's okay Kami-yan, you can't tell other people your secret too many, because that is one of the rule to survive in this world."

"Eh? Tsuchimikado, what are you saying?"

"Heh, in time you'll know. Until then, just do whatever you want Kami-yan." Say Tsuchimikado as he's smiling mischievously towards Touma.

"Eh? What are you saying, Tsuchimika-"

"Sensei! Turn left now and just keep going to the main road towards district 21!" Say Tsuchimikado while giving another direction.

"Okay! You should've told me sooner!"

"Then, what is it Kami-yan?"

"...Ah... Forget it."

"Heh, You're weird Kami-yan, I can assure you that." Say Tsuchimikado while grinning.

"Oi!"

"Hahaha! I'm joking, I'm joking! Well, setting that aside now, we are truly in a worst luck."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because right now we're still in the area of district 9 and the incident right now took place in district 21. Just think how far It is. Worse, we may not be able to reach in time if the traffic's jammed."

"Kuh! That cannot be..."

"And to think that the Anti-skill building is placed in the border of district 7 and 5, our speed, and traffic mobility... Tch! I hope this won't get worse any seconds..."

"Yeah... I hope so..."

-XXX-

PART 4

"Urgh!"

"Oi.. Make this more interesting again, will you?" Say Ujio while he's shrugged his shoulder.

_'Shit! How in the world...'_ Think Misaka as she's getting pushed back by Ujio.

"This isn't even a half of my I think that you are the best of the people that I've ever battled. Being able to withstand this much... And still no signs of fear... Congratulations..."

_'Does the demon behind him make him stronger? But even If it's true... How can I hit it?!'_

"Tch! You... Okay... I'll show you what I've got!" Say Misaka as she's starting to gather electricity around her and starting to charge them.

"Hurry up okay? I'm grow tired of playing like this.."

"Tch... I'll show you what I can do!" Say Misaka

Misaka begin to throw a coin again and making it into her Railgun's bullet.

"Heh, I said it's futile. It's nothing more than an itch for me."

"Then this itch is gonna hurt! Take this!"

The coin was shot into a Railgun again.

"Tch! I said it's futi- Oh?"

After dogding the Railgun there comes the second one.

"!"

Ujio came into the second hit directly.

_'Well.. Probably he's uninjured or dodged again as usual... Eh?!'_

Misaka was surprised that there was a man pushed to the trash can and look conscious.

"It hit?!"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch... That's actually hurt, you know. I can't teleport with that split of time. And I can't put up my defenses that fast, Ouch..."

_'Wait, so he can't always dissapear and defend all time? He has a limit! Then, I've got to do this... Now that I know his weakness... I need to find a way to destroy his damned teleportation-like ability...'_

"Oh? You figured that I have a limit? Damn, now you have the handicap."

"?! You're... Reading my mind again?!"

"Well at least so. Then what would you do now that I know that you know my secret? Keep attacking me? Or save that girl and run?"

"Of course... Attack you and save Kuroko!"

"Heh... Then show me!"

Misaka throw another coin again to prepare her next attack.

"Are you damn serious? That attack won't hit me again!" Say Ujio while dissapearing behind Misaka.

"Aha! Take this!" Say Misaka as she's suddenly turn her body and shot the Railgun instantly.

"!"

Ujio take the defense and he's succeed.

"Can't believe that I would be hit by the same attack twice... Heh... Not bad little girl...But you're still not fast enough to- !"

Another Railgun shot has fired again.

_'..Shit!'_

Ujio managed to dissapear again only to find that another Railgun was shot.

_'Got no choice. I've got to defend.'_

While the Railgun was deflected, another one coming.

_'! What...'_

"Take this!"

Ujio took the second Railgun hit. And pushed back to a building.

"Urgh..."

_'Hah,hah.. Did I got him? This is wasting so much of my stamina... I hope that worth it...'_

"No, you're not... Ugh...Ugh..."

"He's still alive? Damn. He's tough."

"Luckily I focus the defense.. Well.. I have something to say to you."

"What is it? Quickly tell me!"

"Well, what I want to say is... this is getting interesting.. I want to see more.. More of the damage. More the battle! More the pain! And I guess that the best thing you should do is Just bring everyting. Every single one of your best move. Hit me with those. and you'll see the true fear by showing who's the weak and the strong, Oh, and I won't be dissapearing from now on to make It interesting, okay?" Say Ujio while he's smilling creepily and sticking his tongue out."And I wish to see which is stronger, my defense or your Railgun? Let's see it!"

"Heh... Okay, I'll take that wish on!"

"Heh.. Thank you. I've never so much alive since the battle with that person!"

"That...Person?"

"Never mind, just continue the battle!"

'Hm, I don't know what it is but I better focus on the battle now...'

"Yeah that's right. Just focus on this, and If you win I'll probably tell anything that you wanna know."

"?! Really?"

"Well, that depends on who's winning though... So be careful.."

"Tch! Then I'll start! Take this!"

Misaka generate an electricity and shot Ujio then control the flow of electricity on a nearby technology to make it haywire and explode near Ujio.

"Shit, that's one good move!"

"Heh.. Thank you..."

"Then I better be serious."

Ujio suddenly running to Misaka.

_'! So fast! Even without the teleport-like technique...'_

"Take this."

Ujio punched the ground and completely destroying it while Misaka reflexifevely backed out.

"Lucky! I'm feeling sorry for the ground though..."

"Oh? You managed to dodge that? Then Next-"

"Sorry, but I've got this."

A coin suddenly flipped and shot through Ujio again.

"That attack?! In this range?!"

The Railgun hit Ujio again. But he's defended this time and no scratch this time.

"Don't underestimate me... You've still got more ways to go."

"Oh, yeah? Then don't underestimate me too! Taste this!"

An Iron sword was made again. And this time Misaka's running towards Ujio.

"Heaaaah!"

"Oi... Seriously? You're coming towards me? That's death you know."

"Heh! I don't care. I just need to focus on defeating you!"

"Oh? That's the spirit. But..."

The sword was destroyed by his own power.

"...I've already anticipate it."

"Oh? Then you can anticipate this too?"

"? What are you- Huh?!"

A railgun was suddenly shot from above.

_'! When did she shoot it?! Maybe perhaps... During I pummeled the ground?!'_

"And then Take this!"

Misaka begin to shoot another Railgun to Ujio directly.

"! This... Is..."

The Railguns were targetted to Ujio .

"Not just that! Take this! "

Misaka suddenly shot two coins of Railgun simultaneously.

"Oh?! I didn't know that you could do the rapid attack!"

_'I didn't though.. I have to exhaust my focus to fire the second, third and the final one with the same power... Kuh! The effect will show soon...I'l have to end this... Wait the time...'_

Four of the Raligun's bullet was hit Ujio from above, and the front. While Ujio is defending right now, he only suffered few scratch.

"Heh... I told you.. It's futile.."

"NOW!"

"Eh?"

Suddenly, the sky went dark.

A roar of several thunder were heard, and in the sky there is the cloud storm.

"Ooh... So you can even summon even a thunder storm huh? Interesting... I wonder what damage it cause if that hit me..."

"Tch! Then, taste this!" Says Misaka as she's making the thunders to fall towards Ujio.

"Heh!"

The lighning strikes Ujio right from above. And Ujio was dodge the first one, then come the second one but he's defending against it, and lastly the third one. It is direct hit. Ujio's body was struck by the lighning instantly.

"MORE!"

Another lighning struck Ujio.

"Ugh!"

"And this!"

Another lighning struck Ujio again.

"Heh... This...Is..."

"AND THIS IS THE END!"

The final lighning strikes. It was far more bigger than the previous lightning, and far more powerful too.

"UOOHHHHH! THIS IS THE BEST!" Shout Ujio as he's screaming in delight while being strucked by the lightning.

"... Isn't this... A little Intense?..." Say a person above the building.

-XXX-

PART 5

Back to Touma's side, the traffic suddenly off because a certain blackout.

"Tch! This is the worst! To think we'll trapped in a traffic jam..."

"And I think I may know what caused the blackout..." Say Touma while staring at the thunderstorm clouds in the sky.

"And what is with the previous simultaneous thunder bolt?! There weather forecast doesn't said there will be a rain!" Say Yomikawa.

_'Well... That's probably Biri-biri...' _Think Touma while imagining her struck the thunder towards someone she's battled.

" Kh! We have to find a way fast to move! Or else, we're gonna be late!" Say Tsuchimikado. while staring at his phone that signal's starting to blur.

"Hm... Let's see the baggage of the car, we might found something help-" Advise Yomikawa.

"It's too late! I'm just gonna run to the place! Tsuchimikado! Where is it?!" Say Touma as he's getting out of the car.

"Wait, Touma-kun! You can't just going off like this! We need to find something to help!" Plead Yomikawa.

"I can't! I need to go there fast! And from Tsuchimikado's phone back there, we're inside district 21 right?! So I can just run to the destination alone!"

"No! It's too dangerous! We are going together-"

"SENSEI! I FOUND SOMETHING WE CAN USE!" Shout Tsuchimikado.

""Hm? Woah! This is it!"" Shout Touma and Yomikawa in surprise.

What they've seen right now is a white megaphone with the speaker to speak.

"This could work! Sensei! Try it please!"

"O-Okay, but who's gonna drive? Students can't drive right?"

"Shit, that's right... Who can drive right now?"

"Kami-yan! Let me take care of it!"

"Tsuchimikado?! Are you sure?! Have you ever tried driving?!"

"Don't worry, You know what I am, right?"

"...Shit, Okay then, I'll trust you'll able to do it. Then, Sensei!"

"Okay!"

Yomikawa take a deep breath and started to shout,"MOVE IT EVERYONE! THIS IS ANTI-SKILL! THERE IS AN INCIDENT AHEAD! CLEAR THE PATH FOR US!"

-XXX-

PART 6

"Now that makes two. You lose."

"...Who said that I lose?"

"!"

Ujio was seen stand. his clothes torn over now, his face is full of bruises and he's somehow still unexhausted.

"You're...Still alive?!" Say Misaka as she's getting shocked by what she's just see.

"Well... More or less... I , shall we continue the battle?"

"Tch! How long is this gonna be?!"

PART 7

Inside the certain laboratory...

_'Hm? There is an Anti-skill? I thought our operation will never be detected that easily... I must report this to Captain but right now, maybe I should told Ujio about this because I heard in this district he's "Training" right now.'_ Say a certain person who has messy black haired guy and wearing a lab coat like Ujio.

"Well.. No matter what it is, even if they will never gonna reach in time, so I guess warning Ujio is the first priority..."

The certain person opened his cellphone and started to call Ujio.

"Oi, U! You there?"

On the other side of the phone...

"Ah?... Well...If it isn't the slave... How are you, Slave?.."

_'Oi, I'm no slave, I'm just volunteering my work you know And by the way you doesn't sound too good.'_

"Yeah, yeah Whatever... so what do you want to talk about with me?"

_'Well.. Just wanna told you a news, there is an Anti-skill coming to your direction right now, I've already set up a perimeter of traffic jam,But, judging by the look they're gonna be there in no time.'_

"Hm... Actually that would be very interesting. Then please destroy the perimeter for their better access road okay?"

_'Huh? Why? Our action shouldn't be obvious to the public, right?'_

"Aah, just shut up. I'm having some fun here, and I wanted to increase the enemy's handicap to increase the difficulty level here. So just do the damn work, okay?"

The phone was cut off by Ujio instantly.

"Ugh, that damn Ujio... Does he think that I won't be able to do the job? And his condition... Haaah, there's no point to worry about that shit, now better focus on the job, 'cause if I can't do this..."

"...Then my name is a disgrace to the Kihara." Say the guy while the lab coat showing it's embroidered name as Kihara Ichikage.

Ichikage starting to sit near a computer and started to do his work.

"... Firewall security.. Check.. Authorization code... Check...Hm..."

"Well, that should be enough for now, If they're moving faster or whatshit, then I'll just turn over the entire army against them." Say Ichikage as he's taking a relax position.

"Hm... 38.27 seconds? This is slow, Too slow for a Kihara. Maybe I'm not in the mood to do this hack, shit. Well, as long as I don't get caught, It's fine, Now then, what are you going to do, fools?" Say Ichikage while staring back at the surveillance channels.

-XXX-

Back to Touma's side...

Yomikawa's car has succeded going through to traffic jam, heading instantly to their destination.

"At last we're out of the traffic, now let's hurry to the area! Tsuchimikado, where is it?!" Say Touma.

"Wait!... They're in an alley just a couple of blocks away! We can get to their place now! Hurry, sensei!" Say Tsuchimikado.

"Okay! Hang on tight, I'm gonna full the gas!"

_'I hope Biri-biri still holding out until the time we arrived...'_

-XXX-

PART 8

"Ugh!" Say Misaka as she's pushed back to the building. Misaka's body now full of bruises, and her clothes nearly torn apart.

"What's wrong? You said that you are the winner, right? Then show me this winner-like capabilities okay?" Say Ujio while slowly walking towards Misaka."I must admit that lighning was quite fun, and in result I have several injuries because of it, but because of that. I have a sudden delight to increase the level of difficulty, Rejoice!"

"Urgh, What are you talking about?"

"I said that there will be a "Help" coming for you right now. My associate tend to delay them, but I stopped him in order to make this more interesting! Heh!" Say Ujio in a relaxed manner."I'm having so much fun with you, now I want for more interesting challange! I am going to let "your" reinforcement to come and satisfy me!"

_'Tch!... This guy... he's crazy!'_

"'I'm crazy?' Of course, that's what you would be saying inside of your mind. I can read it you know."

_'?! So that's why-'_

"Yes, that's why my other opponents always scared by me, they're always creeped out by me, who say what they had in mind. Well, who cares? I killed them all after all." Say Ujio in a relaxed manner."Oh, and by the way my ability is near to telephaty and teleporting but those aren't it,okay?"

_'Huh... Wait... He can dissapeared and telephaty-like abilty... Isn't that just like a multi-skill?!'_

"I'm not having a multi-skill ability by the way."

"What?! Then how do you-"

"It's a secret, really. You don't need to know so much near death, then shall I continue my speech?"

_'Kuh! This guy! He's not your usual guy to mess with! He's a mad man!'_

"Yes, that's right. I'm a mad man! That's a good words to describe me! Thank you very much for your praise, _ojou-sama_." Say Ujio while smiling sarcastically.

_'Tch! Dammit, If only there is an opening in him... I fear for Kuroko's safety too... Have the ambulance already arrived and took her to the hospital? I hope so...'_

"By the way, you're little friend ain't gonna be easily saved you know. Well, she may be saved IF you are a god. "

'!'

"I mean, my "Slave" may already done his part. To stop every ambulance there is."

"YOU WHAT?!" Shout Misaka as she's bursting with anger.

"I said. You're friend. Will die." Say Ujio in a simple words.

"DAMN YOU!" Shout Misaka as she's started to flip another coin.

"You want to use that railgun attack on me again? It's useless, I've already know your attack limit. Except if you have the power of that lighning before, you'll never beat me."

"I'LL SHOW YOU... I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF! TAKE THIS!" Shout Misaka as she's charging her electricity added with her anger and shot the Railgun attack towards Ujio. But this time the Railgun was different. It was a reddish color Railgun, different from the usual bluish color Railgun.

"Heh.. Even though the color changes, It doesn't matter as long as I get out from the range of attack..." Say Ujio while quickly taking a step to his left."Now, I won't be hit by that- URGH?!"

Suddenly the reddish Railgun take a hit. And this time It's homing towards Ujio.

_'W-What the hell was that?! A new kind of technique? My Railgun can homing now?! ' _Think Misaka in confusion.

"...Well, well this surprise me. To think that attack of yours will homing itself towards me. And I think you can't even guess what is going on, right? Don't talk. I knew it already. "

"Dammit, I can't even have a secret plan against him. I need to do something..."

_' I think that the only kind of attack that works is the last attack... But How can I do that attack again...'_

"If you're taking too long time to think, then let me move ahead. It's my turn after all from so many turn skip."

_'!'_

" Oi, oi, Don't be that surprised yourself, you've been getting too many turns after all, at least give me... some, okay?"

"Fine, then. Bring it on!"

"Heh, guess you're ready. Then, I hope you are!" Say Ujio while charging down his fist and started running towards Misaka."Take this! Linear Punch!" Shout Ujio as his hands suddenly glowing an aura and advancing itself forwards to Misaka.

"Tch! Then here, my counter!"

Misaka shot a Railgun and this time it's the normal blue Railgun.

'So I can't do that thing again? But still I want to know what triggers it...'

The Railgun and the light was clashed, but the railgun was instantly obliterated by the light.

And It's coming towards Misaka.

"! What the hell is- GUAAARGHH!"

The punch was delivered to Misaka. Causing her to fall down instantly.

"Ugh, what was that attack?! I don't know there is anyone who can do this kind of attack in this Academy city! Uargh!" Say Misaka as she's begin to writhe in pain.

"Heh, Didn't even flashed in my mind that you will be fall by the first strike. I expect more you know. So this is a #3 of the Level 5? Then the rest maybe just pathethic..."

"YOU!"

"Oh, are you getting mad? Hm, It's too be expected after I observed you during battle. You have a short fuse aren't you? Always getting angry first-hand. But, I'm surprised you've got "acquaintance" in the first place..."

"Of course I am! Then, I ask you. Do you have any friends,Huh?!"

"!"

"Uh-oh, this is gonna be a bloodbath." Say the person in a rooftop.

_'..Do you have any friends,Huh?!'_

That tone is singing in Ujio's head without end. After that, he's beginning to walk towards Misaka.

"Heh, you're coming to me, huh- ?! What's...This?!"

Suddenly Misaka felt the Ominous aura again. After that, Ujio began to make an angry- No. a furious face.

"YOU BASTARD. YOU DARE TO SPEAK ABOUT A GODDAMN "FRIENDS" IN FRONT OF ME? WATCH YOUR DAMN MOUTH LITTLE GIRL. I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR SAYING SUCH A PITIFUL THING TO ME..."

_'?! What's with this guy?! He's suddenly so angry! Why?!'_

"WELL, JUST PREPARE YOURSELF OKAY? YOU'VE JUST MAKE ME ANGRY. NOW YOU SUCCEED IN ANGERING ME. AND IF YOU SUCCEED IN MAKING ME ANGRY, CONGRATULATION. YOU'LL DIE." Speak Ujio in a simple yet scary tone, enough to make anyone shivering in fear."NOW THEN, YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH NOW,'KAY? IF YOU'RE NOT..."

The buildings behind Misaka were suddenly hit and utterly destroyed by a single blast of light.

"Heh?"

Misaka turned around only to find that the buildings now just an empty path. Nothing there anymore. No rubbles, no buildings, no street. Just nothing there except a barren lands.

_'!'_

"YOU'LL END UP LIKE THAT."

_'! Tch! He's...He's... Absolutely powerful! I can't believe that the buildings behind me were instantly turned into a barren lands! Shit, If I still want to attack, then I have to get a better point. And the better thing is If I want to run I can grab Kuroko away too...But I guess there is no way. He can just appear behind me anyway...'_

"OH, I FORGOT.I WON'T USE MY DISSAPPEARING TECHNIQUE TO YOU IN A FEW SECONDS, SO HURRY UP. CHOOSE YOUR OPTION. ATTACK? OR RUN? CHOOSE IT WISELY."

"Then, you know what my answer is. I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU AND BRING KUROKO INTO SAFETY!"

Then a slight response from the nearby Kuroko was heard.

"...O...Onee-sama..." Then She's suddenly knocked out cold again.

"...I'M IMPRESSED. SO YOU'RE NOT RUNNING AWAY. WELL IT'S BETTER THAN I THOUGHT. THEN I GUESS I CAN GO ALL-OUT RIGHT?"

"!"

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SAYING THAT YOU'RE GONNA DEFEAT ME. THEN I SHALL GO ALL-OUT AGAINST YOU, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?"

"...Tch!"

"THEN,I GUESS THERE IS NOTHING MORE TO SAY. PREPARE YOURSELF..."

"...FOR I ALREADY BEHIND YOU."

Ujio has suddenly appeared behind Misaka almost instantly. He's still mad It seems..

"! What in the world- GFUAGH!"

Misaka was punched in the back this time, and with Ujio's full power, at worse. And in result, Misaka is knocked far away.

"OH, I'M SORRY I'VE BROKE THE PROMISE TO NOT 'DISSAPEAR' , OKAY? BUT OI, AREN'T YOU GONNA FIGHT BACK? OR YOU'RE JUST GONNA DIE THERE?"

_'Shit...My nerves are weak, I can't move... Is this... Fear?... Is this...what Kuroko felt during the fight..? Now, isn't it like my end? Godammit... This sucks...'_

"IF YOU'RE NOT THEN I'LL BETTER FINISH THIS. LINEAR..."

_'Huh... Is this it? My end? If that's so, then farewell Kuroko, farewell Uiharu, farewell Saten.. Farewell Mother... and farewell...that spiky-hared guy... Heh, I'm not even finished hearing his name that time... It's...Such a misfortune..'_

"...PUNCH!"

The wave of light was throwed towards Misaka, as she can't move, she can't do nothing. as she's falling into consciousness.

But suddenly.

"EH?"

"?! That guy...?! He's... Why's he here?!"

A high pitched sound was heard. the so-called "Linear punch" is gone. and there stand one-spiky haired boy who's wearing a high school uniform, Kamijou Touma.

"HUH?!"

"...Biri-biri..." Say Touma while looking towards Unconscious Misaka Mikoto.

The spiky haired boy look to another direction, he see an unconscious hazel-pigtail haired girl who was wearing a Tokiwadai uniform.

"...That's..Shirai..Kuroko.. That Teleporter..."

"OI...OI... WHAT'S HAPPENING? I DON'T UNDERSTAND.. WHY DOES MY ATTACK. DIDN'T WORK ON YOU?! THEY'RE... DISSAPEAR! WHY?!" Ask Ujio in confusion.

"...Are you the one..."

"HUH?"

"...Are you the one who caused all this?!" Shout Touma.

"HUH? WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?! JUST ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION YOU-"

"ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!" Shout Touma instantly.

"!"

Ujio felt a chill from his spines. Touma's anger was so big that he could back down and he's decided to calm down and return to his normal form.

"Yeah, that's right. So what?"

"And you feel nothing to this?!"

" nothing. Those girls over there? They're just a punching bag. Nothing useful except for training. And that's what I'm doing now."

"Punching bag?! Them?!"

"Yeah, Is that wrong to call them that? After all, they're WORTHLESS AREN'T THEY?" Say Ujio in a relaxed manner and grinning.

The word just hit the nerve. That words that Ujio just said have made Touma's anger increased instantly.

"You... You bastard! I wont forgive you!"

"Heh, If you can't forgive me, then show me your power. Try to beat me. Of course I'm also interested by that ability of yours..."

"Tch, If you want so. Then I will..."

Touma begin to clench his fist.

".. Defeat you!"

* * *

><p>And done for the chapter 3!<p>

I hope that was to your liking.

Please leave me a critique and a review, I hope that I can improve more by that.

Thank you very much!


	5. Blessings

**Hey everyone, It's been a long time!**

**I finally managed to publish a new chapter of **_**A CERTAIN JUSTICE OF THE IMAGINE_BREAKER **_**!**

**It's been a hard time, I have many things to do and yet manage to write this to relieve everything, Well, Probably I kinda rushed too.  
><strong>

**Thank you for the patience, enjoy the read and please don't forget to give a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To aru Majutsu no Index and To aru Kgaku no Railgun series. I only own the new character in this series.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**BLESSINGS**

_A CERTAIN JUSTICE OF THE IMAGINE_BREAKER_

PART 1

_In a lurking darkness, there was a certain man who trapped inside._

_He's inside the darkness for eternity. Not knowing the time outside and just left to rot and die._

_The mass hate him._

_They spat on he doesn't care._

_They beat him. But he doesn't care._

_They're trying to kill him. But he doesn't care._

_Everyone despise him. But he doesn't care._

_His eyes only see the people who robbed his freedom right now._

_He sees them._

_He despised them._

_But he can't do nothing to them. For he's going to be trapped and robbed out of his freedom._

_Everyone wished that he will rot inside the darkness._

_But the man didn't. He's not even rotting. Not even after a years not eating._

_Because before his imprisonment, he has done a sin._

_A sin that cannot be forgiven at any cost._

_And because of that sin, he's given immortality._

_For him to realize the pain, the suffering, the unabilty to die._

_But that doesn't work at all._

_And that was what led us to this incident._

_Eveyone's getting impatience._

_They're started to kill him with many ways._

_Acid, Hanging, Disembowelment and even Dismemberment._

_All kind of those thing was given to him in time._

_Even though the man still unable to be killed, he is suffering._

_True, the man is immortal._

_But he still able to feel the pain._

_He's suffering. And he may unable to hold it anymore. _

_But he put a patience in his mind because right now he's waiting._

_He's waiting the moment._

_The moment when he will gain his freedom back._

_And suddenly, there is a glimpse of light._

_The man realized it and tried to grab it._

_The glimpse light suddenly became a road of light and creating a source of light at the end of the road._

_When in truth, the city is deserted. The darkness that ward him now gone._

_But he doesn't care. As long as he's getting his freedom back anything's fine._

_Instantly, the man ran towards it._

_He ran through the road of light and keep running._

_Until he finally reached the light source._

_Freedom._

_That's what he thought. _

_Suddenly, his mind starting to played him._

_When he reach his hands to the light, he suddenly felt a chill behind his back._

_He turn around, seeing doom._

_The road of light was destroyed pieces by pieces._

_And It won't be long before the road he's using to stand right now will crumbled as well._

_If that happens then I will trapped inside forever. Think the man._

_He suddenly force himself to quickly enter the light, no matter the danger it is._

_But the truth is just as harsh._

_The darkness is gone, but the light is the same as the darkness just then, He's caged again._

_No._

_It was far more worse than the darkness._

_He couldn't do anything. Again._

_He can only resigned himself to the fate._

_He's lost._

_After some time the man begin to think._

_'Why is this happening to me?!'_

_'Where does my freedom go?!' Say the man while slowly begin to silence._

_After a silent the man reach his conclusion._

_'There is no such thing as freedom.' Think the man._

_'l shall make everyone taste the same fate as me !' Say the man._

_'ALL SHALL SUFFER LIKE ME.'_

_Thus he started a rampage._

_He destroyed humans._

_He destroyed lands._

_He destroyed even the gods._

_And breaking down every kind of existence into nothing._

_Everyone challenged him._

_And not long. They're dead._

_Their minds, their body, and their own soul..._

_All is dead..._

_Their freedom to live is gone._

_But he's not satisfied yet._

_He kept rampaging and rampaging._

_He started to kill the minds of every people._

_He 'murder' them._

_He 'create' them._

_He 'despise' them._

_He kept doing that act in the repeated cycle._

_Neverending._

_But after few years, he create his own country._

_Few bowed to him. Out of respect or Out of safety._

_Still he keep rampaging._

_With his power, he gave his army a"Blessing"._

_The blessing that can cause a power, each different from one another._

_There are many types of blessing._

_There is the blessing of protection, Aegis._

_The blessing of speed, Hiz._

_The blessing of shadow,Zwart._

_the blessing of might,Odin._

_and many more there is..._

_And because of this power, the country was Unstoppable during his reign._

_The world was conquered by his country._

_Few millenias later, the man was acknowledged as a god._

_His power makes him able to create and destroy everything._

_Space, time and even reality._

_He's an unstoppable being._

_Combined with his immortal body, He's practically Invincible._

_Still, the god only has one distinctive title now._

_The god of destruction. Gideon._

_But before his ascension, he-_

PART 2

"Hey, Captain."

A messy-black haired man who was wearing a lab coat and smoking a cigarette. On the lab coat there's a name sign "Ichikage"

Ichikage was standing inside an artificial beach inside a room, while calling at a person.

"Hm? What is it Ichikage? Any news?" Say the personwho's called Captain. He's a tall, blue spiky-haired man who's wearing a trunks while bathing in the sun with a relaxed manner and reading a book.

"Yes, there is one, should I say it?"

"Of course, go on."

"Er... Should I? This is going to be one hell of a problem.."

"Don't make me wait too long, just tell me what's the news." Cut the man who was called Captain.

"..Er... Okay, then. Apparently Ujio's rampage... Wait that's not right, Training. Yes, training! His training is spotted now. And worse, It is an Anti-Skill member."

"What? That guy... Just how much trouble does that guy want to us..."

The captain is suddenly irritated, close his book and started to stand up.

"Still... I want to know, how many eye-witnesses down there..?"

"Hm... If I remember correctly, then there is 5 people. 2 in Ujio's, and 3 is on the way."

"Well, this should be easy. Call the others, we're gonna take a meeting."

"Okay, but by the way, I want to ask you something, Capt."

"Hm? What is it? Tell me."

"That book.. I've always seen you with that book everywhere. Is it really a good read?"

"Oh.. This? What, you want to read it? Here I lend it for you, but please return it to me quickly, okay?"

"Ah.. Okay. Let's see.."

Ichikage flipped the book and look at the book's title and It's author name.

"Hmm... "

**History of the gods.**

**Secret, power, and accomplishment.**

**written by ...**

" What is this? This book, is about a myth?"

"Heh, no of course not. There is far more secret about myth in this book."

"Oh, and so what is this secret?"

"Ah... I thought you have far more imagination and thinking once you've seen this. So you don't huh.."

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry, I'm one of the most slow-witted Kihara in the family."

"But even the most slow-witted one in the Kihara family should be able to tell the true meaning of this book, especially after knowing the plan of ours." Critique Captain coldly towards Ichikage.

"Well, I'm not particularly interested by improvement, but at least could you tell me what is the meaning of that book? "

"Hmph. We'll talk about it again later, right now, we better focus on getting those members of ours to this urgent meeting. Fast. Can you do it Ichikage?"

"Piece of cake"

"Well, I trust you would be able to handle the call, then I leave the rest to you."

The captain walks away to the door room and suddenly say something before getting out.

"Oh by the way Ichikage."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Could you.. Stop smoking at least in front of me? It was disturbing you know."

_'?!'_

"I..I'll manage Capt. Okay?" Say Ichikage in an irritated tone.

The captain exit himself from the room, and leaving Ichikage inside the artificial beach.

"Huh... That was really annoying. Captain. You are so annoying."Say Ichikage while emitting a murderous aura. "You should just watch your mouth captain, It could bring... Your demise after all..."

"Tch, no use thinking about it.. I should focus on the calling first, then next..."

Ichikage leave the room with an intense anger reside.

-XXX-

**PART 3**

In the same time... Touma was facing against Ujio.

"Defeat me? Are you sure?" Say a bald head man, who was wearing a lab coat that's a little ripped out because of the previous battle. And the name's Takeyama Ujio. A powerful fighter that can even defeat Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun #3 of the Seven Level 5 in academy city. " Defeating me will result the impossible you know, and you can backed down now while you've still had the chance.."

"Heh... I will never backed down. Especially to the likes of you! You have injured innocent people! And have you still not even feeling sorry?!"

"I said to you, I AM NOT FEELING SORRY AGAINST ANYTHING THAT I'VE EVER DONE. ARE WE CLEAR?" Say Ujio in a menacing aura.

"You... ! I'll definitely smash that Illusion of yours!" Say Touma while clenching his fist.

"Heh... Don't be an all talk, you can, then show me what can you do..."

"...Especially about this."

"?!"

Ujio Suddenly appeared behind Touma and punched him in the back. The impact made Touma flying forward.

_'T-This ... What strength!'_

"Heh, surprised? This is my power- No, It's something different. You will not be able to understand it."

_'This guy... Is he using a teleportation ability?!'_

"No, no. I'm not a teleporter like that Judgement Girl over there, okay? So don't be confused by that."

_'! What?!.. Is he reading my mind?!'_

"I am actually, I know your minds and whatever you're thinking now." Say Ujio casually while grinning towards Touma.

"Heh, I've already met so many person who possess this kind of power in the past. So I'll just do this!"

Touma put his right hand on his head.

'Heh, how's this? Now you can't-'

"...Read your mind? C'mon boy... My ability is not that weak that can be negated just like that."

_'! How the.. It doesn't work?! How can he do that?!'_

"Hmph, the answer is simple, brat. I have the power. THAT IS WHAT THERE IS.

"Simple, I have the ability to do this..."

Ujio dissapear and started to appearing near Touma.

_' He's behind me? Beside me? Or in front of me? which one is it?!'_

"Well, I'm.."

Ujio appeared above Touma and his hand is glowing a light. prepared to launch against Touma.

"..Above you."

_'!'_

"Take this."

A beam of light was released and shot from Ujio's hand towards Touma. Ujio waited for a moment and see what happening.

"..Let's see.."

A high pitched sound was heard.

The beam of light was shattered.

Touma was seen standing, and his right hand was aimed upwards from the direction the beam of light was heading while the other hand was grabing his right hand.

"Haaah.. Safe!"

"Hoooh... As I suspected, you can disable my attack, huh... Then how about this!"

Ujio run towards Touma in an unbelievable speed and prepared to punch him.

"Not gonna work!"

Touma clenched his right hand fist and struck Ujio's fist.

The two fist was clashed each other, but Touma's hit was immediately bounced back.

"!"

Touma was grazed by Ujio's punch, but doesn't flinch like Ujio's usual attack.

"Hm.. I see that my "Kracht" enpower is disabled too huh... Well, you ain't even able to deflect my raw strength though." Say Ujio while grinning.

_'Ouch,ouch,ouch... Now what? He can read my mind so I can't make a strategy here... I might've need to defend for now...'_

_'...And that's what he had on his mind, seriously. He's already know that I can read his mind. Such foolishness...' _Think Ujio while reading Touma's mind.

"No choice, let's do this!"

"Haah.. You're thinking too much boy.. I can hear it you know."

"Shut your trap! Let's see if you can take this!"

"I know, you're doing a front jab."

"!"

True to his words, Touma is executing a front jab. And Ujio has dodged it already.

"Tch! If that doesn't work, then this!"

"A left hook."

"!"

And yet again, Touma is executing a left hook right after the jab. And Ujio has dodged It again.

"You know, you should've done something more interesting. I was hoping you could give me that." Say Ujio while suddenly appeared behind Touma. "Well, I was hoping for a more interesting battle with than with the Railgun, Haah... I must be unfortunate. You're breaking my hope here."

"Then why don't you try and dodge this?!"

"!"

Touma instantly quick punch Ujio,But he's quickly dodged the attack.

"Heh, that was close. I don't think that you could get near me that fast, still that attack doesn't even hurting me a bit.. Wait. What is this?"

Ujio looked at his left hand, he see a light bruise there.

_'! Impossible! How?!-'_

"..Your ability is emanating itself in the air huh..."

_'! How is he-'_

"..Know? I battled many foes too, you know. And I have to be fast at grasping any situation, baldie!"

_'He knows that my power need to shrouded in the air first and managed to disabled that while_ _successfully injuring me?! Just what kind of person is-'_

"..Me? I'm just your normal high schooler tennager boy who's situation is to try defeating a baldie molester here. Got it, Baldie?"

That hit the spot.

_'MOLESTER?!'_

"Hooh... How dare you to mocking me?! Then can you even grasp this situation?!" Say Ujio as he's getting furious from the insult.

Ujio suddenly appeared above Touma and trying to punch him in the air.

_'Take this!'_

But..

"Of course."

_'!'_

In a split second, Touma managed to dodge the air attack that is located behind him.

"! How-"

"I won't be tricked by the same thing!"

_'I can't dissapear in this second.. Heh,but no matter what you do,that puny punch of yours won't be able to break my Aegis! It's futile-'_

"Bluarghh!"

_'Huh?'_

Touma punched Ujio stomach in retaliation, causing him to spurt and send him flying.

"Ugh! How the hell?! My "Aegis"?! It doesn't work?! But how?! Is it because his power?!"

"I said to you, I will defeat you. So here I am! Get ready!" Say Touma while starting to run towards Ujio.

_'His power even manage to disable the Aegis?! I know every other power can be disabled, but even_ _Aegis..Shit! This is bad! I have to dissapear!'_ Say Ujio while starting to dissapear.

"Tsuchimikado! Now!"

"Yeah! Start it you fools!"

Suddenly a large barrier appeared surrounding the area.

" Omnyoudo arts : Blue spell, Entrapment!"

"! This is... Magic barrier?! Then, that means..."

"Heh!" Grin Tsuchimikado.

Ujio try to dissapearing himself, but he can't.

"I can't dissapear!"

"Heh, of course you can't! This barrier is supposed to keep "that" power out. Now Kami-yan! Here's the chance so don't lose it!" Shout Tsuchimikado.

"Okay!" Say Touma.

"!"

"Taste this!"

"Guooorghhh!"

A direct hit.

A high pitched sound was heard.

Ujio's been hit.

"Hehe, It's a good thing that this works. Thinking back then, It wasn't like this." Say Tsuchimikado as he's smiling.

-XXX-

_Back at the few moments earlier..._

"..Takeyama Ujio, he's one of the people who's behind this "alley incident", jailed a few times for a number of homicidal act, former teacher and a psychopathic man. Also he's a very dangerous man." Say Tsuchimikado.

"What? Then, the one who's fighting biri-biri back there was..."

"Yeah, It's him."

"Oh.. Shit, She's in danger then, and what kind of power he has that he's so dangerous?"

"We can't clarify his ability, it looks like teleporting, but in the same time, it's not." Say Tsuchimikado.

" It's teleporting but it's not? What does that mean?"

"I don't know either. But based by the records we received, his ability is not even an esper ability. It's only my hypothesis, but it seems like a magic ability."

"Magic , huh.. That makes sense but what kind of magic is it?" Ask Touma.

"That's what I didn't even know, perhaps It's an esper ability, magic or even something else..."

"Well, whatever it is, I can just defeat him by just negating his power before he's using his power right?"

"Haaah... You're right about that Kami-yan, but you're too naive. If things was as simple as you just said, then the magic side won't be having this hardship."

"Then, what do you expect me to do?!"

"Listen, I have an plan, but to do this, you have to do hold that person off. And remember, he's dangerous. More dangerous than any enemy that you ever seen."

Gulp. "Okay. But don't push yourself too hard okay?"

"Heh, who do you think I am? You know I'm not going to follow that! Hahaha!"

"Oi Tsuchimikado!"

"Just kidding Kami-yan. Well, I'll think about it. Just don't die on me too,okay?"

"Heh, of course. I will."

"Then, It is. and Sensei, I have a favour to ask..."

-XXX-

_Back to the present.._

"Heh, luckily I have already set up the magic formation here! Though I lost some blood because of it...Blargh.. Urgh, I did it again." Say Tsuchimikado while suddenly spewing blood.

_'But something is strange though... If he is a magician then he should be able to try to break this barrier... And he isn't. Well, my hypothesis was wrong, that's good. Now this support should be able to help Kami-yan greatly...'_

"Oi, Tsuchimikado! Are you okay?!"

" Hm? Heh.. At least for me, I'm fine... Just do your share now Kami-yan!"

"Yeah! Leave it to me! I'll kick this bastard out cold!"

"Heh that's Kami-yan for ya.. Well, the negation worked though. And It's somewhat too easy.. I have to be on guard now to keep the barrier intact...Bluaargh! Ugh... I spilled again.. Better rest for a moment now.. But before that.."

Tsuchimikado opened his phone, and begin calling a number.

"Hello Sensei?"

"Tsuchimikado?! What have you done?! Are you okay?! "

"W-Wait a moment sensei, just calm down first okay?"

"...Okay now what?"

"You're still in the spot that I said right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, now listen.. Blaargh!"

"Oi! Tsuchimikado! What's wrong?!"

Tsuchimikado's vision has started to blur by the lost of blood.

_'This is bad... Not gonna last long... I need to finish the call quick..'_

"..Urgh, nothing sensei... By the way, I'm calling you to ask a favour again now. Could you bring the unconscious victim there to the nearby hospital? I hope this won't burden you... Bluargh!"

"...Okay, I'll do it. But you need to come to! You need a treatment for that... that..."

"...Ah? Don't worry sensei. Just go on without me. I'll manage here, and Kami-yan will probably need my help soon enough..."

"...Okay I'll trust you. But don't do reckless thing! I'll be back soon to retrieve you!"

"Heh.. Fine by me."

Tsuchimikado ended the call by that.

"Aahh.. Kami-yan also said that words to me, sensei. But don't worry. I'll manage here."

Suddenly he felt dizzy and his vision became more blur than before.

_'Ugh! It's time already?!'_

Tsuchimikado then starting fell to the ground.

_'The barrier should hold on his "blessing" for at least fifteen minutes... That would be my help to you, It should be enough for you, ain't it?...'_

Tsuchimikado felled and starting to grow unconscious.

_'Well... I leave the rest to you... Kami-yan..Though I guess I can help you after few minutes...'_

-XXX-

Meanwhile in the ground, Touma and Ujio's battle is underway...

BUUARGHH!

Ujio's stomach was hit.

The fist of Kamijou Touma has succeeded in hitting him.

But..

"Uorrgh! Dammit, that hurts..."

_'Kuh, that didn't work wasn't it?'_

"Of course It doesn't brat. Tch, you've disabled my Blessings already.. I really don't think that this is possible... You have a magician on your side, huh?"

"Yeah, It's a friend of mine. But no need to be concerned about that. I will kick your ass now!"

"Whatever, Shall we continue ? I'll still be winning even though you robbed me out of those things away.."

"Heh! Don't be so cocky now, I have more handicap now, okay?"

"Tch, Well, If you have the handicap then show me the difference from before... It's still pissing me off..."

"Okay, then here I go!" Say Touma while starting to run towards Ujio.

"Tch, don't be getting gung-ho about that brat, I will personally teach you about this...Just see.."

-XXX-

**PART 4**

"Well, It's time to do it, huh.." Say a messy black-haired man. Kihara Ichikage, while standing inside a room, trying to perform something."I need to call those people here, and I need some concentration... Well, the preparation is ready though... Okay, here I go!"

"!"

Ichikage starting to concentrate to his power.

In his mind there is several complicated things that would not be able to understood by others. But by the looks it's his power.

_'Now I'm connected... Let's see... I have to call seven people, here...'_

"Well, that's too many, I better call everyone instantly."

_'Here goes... Connected and.. Go!'_

"Oooi, Is everyone in the line?"

-XXX-

District 12, Eastern External Connection Terminal...

"Haah, finally done with this trash..." Say a woman that has long blonde hair with a pony-tail ,thin body and wearing a red and blue shirt with a blue pants. And of course a C cup breast.

"I maybe need to clean it first..."

A still intact surveillance camera was recording.

There is many pile of corpses was seen behind the woman.

All of them are security guards and workers.

The image is too gruesome to generated on screen, It was like a hell.

Suddenly the woman realized the surveillance camera.

The woman smirked on the surveillance camera while throwing a head from the nearby corpse towards it, making the camera stopped by the blood.

"Well, that should take care of it..." Say the woman while smiling evilly.

I front of the woman there is a large computer, seems like the main server of the computers in the building.

"Now, then I only need to open this file and... Gotcha."

The woman opened few files from the computer seeing some data inside it.

"Nah, not this one. Better keep searching.. Hm? What is this?" Say the woman while seeing a different file inside the computer.

"This is..."

'Oi. Ise, you're there?'

"!"

Suddenly the woman who's called Ise heard a voice in her head, She was shocked by that for a moment.

"Ugh! I've nearly got a heart attack... Tch! This must be Kage.. Well, better answer it."

Ise started to talk to answer the call.

"What is it Ichikage? You're interrupting my work here you know!"

_'Well, sorry, sorry Ise-kun! I just want to say something. Captain ordered everyone to come to the HQ ASAP. We're going to have a meeting here, okay?'_

"Hm? A meeting? What for?"

_'Hahaha, Don't ask me. I don't sweat the details, I just ordered from our Captain here to call all of you here.'_

"And how about my work here? I managed to find something interesting you know."

_'Hooh? Well, If you've some good information, then you can copy the data for us right? That shouldn't be a big problem for you ain't it Ise-kun?'_

"Tch, Watch your tongue Kage, is that a tone for the person who's asking for help?"

_'Ah, sorry. Let me rephrase it, okay... Ehem.. Could you please copy the data of the information for us? Your little brain should be able to handle that speck of thing right?'_

"That's not even different from the first!"

_'What, you want more? Sure, here. Ehem.. Can you-'_

"Oh, Enough already, Kage. Are you sure you have time to mess around with me without calling the others? Captain will surely be angry if you played around like this.."

_'Argh! That's right! I messed up! I have to call the others now! Bye Ise!'_

The voice on her head is gone now.

Ichikage has cut the line of communication.

"Geez, that man is really outgoing and happy go-lucky person. Different from any other member of his family I know..." Say Ise while sitting herself to the nearby computer chair.

"Well, no use thinking that, first I need to do this task... Heh?"

A bell is ringing.

The alarm bell is ringing.

_**'ATTENTION. THE PERIMETER OF THE AREA HAS BEEN BREACHED. REPEAT. THE PERIMETER OF THE AREA HAS BEEN BREACHED.'**_

"HUH? WHY DOES THE ALARM RING?! I'VE MADE SURE EVERY MAN IS INCAPABLE TO DO IT HERE ?!"

Ise looked at the monitor and see there is no alarm sign.

"I see, So there is a witness here and call the Anti-Skills huh. Heh, let's see.."

Ise opened the surveillance channel on the monitor and see the intruder.

"Hm... All person wielding guns, approximately 25 officer and risk of reinforcement is high... Okay now let's see their location..."

**TOTAL INTRUDER IN VICINITY.**

**Front Entrance area : 5 people wielding guns in vicinity.**

**Back Entrance area : 5 people wielding guns in vicinity.**

**North wing area : 3 people weilding guns in vicinity.**

**East wing area : 2 people wielding guns in vicinity.**

**West wing area : 5 people wielding guns in vicinity.**

**South wing area : 5 people wielding guns in vicinity.**

"This is a piece of cake, and I thought that there will be an army... Well, this is better than nothing though..'Cause I'll be able to killing time while waiting the copying process here. Nice!"

Ise begin to stand up from the computer chair after somehow getting herself excited by the outcome.

"Heh, now then who should I give the FIRST NIGHTMARE from those mens...?" Say Ise while slightly walked away to the battlefield.

-XXX-

Meanwhile in a road, there is a certain car who was driving extremely fast.

It was Yomikawa Aiho's car.

The Anti-Skill member who's also a teacher from Touma and Tsuchimikado's school.

'Shit, shit,shit!'

She kept thinking that reminded by Tsuchimikado's condition.

'How can I escape while my students being dangered to the point that they're gonna lose their own lives?! Shit!' Think Yomikawa as she's fasting her car.

'But,those kids are right. If I stay, the life of these students may be endangered as well... And especially there are "_those_" kids too...'

_Tsuchimikado told him before the fight._

-XXX-

"Yomikawa-sensei, I have a favour for you."

"What is it Tsuchimikado? Make It quick okay? We have to save the victim there, you know."

"Well, actually I want you to stay hidden."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you can be the target of the enemy here you know."

"But you two also in danger too! What else should I do except help you two?!"

"Sensei, remember. You are a member of Anti-Skill."

"Yes, I am. So?"

"That would makes you the first target of the enemy here, because you are one of the people who can bring this incident's identity into revealing. You can reveal this incident, that's why you are the primary target here."

"Then that would make me very useless in this, right?!"

"No, not at all sensei." Say Touma.

"Huh?"

"While we're trying to distract the enemy, you're gonna take the victim with you to the hospital. That way, we can at least save their life."

"But how about you two?!"

"Us? Well, Sensei don't mind us! We can actually be very hard to die, right Kami-yan?"Say Tsuchimikado while grinning and patting Touma's shoulder.

"That's right. So actually you need to be careful and stay safe. Got it,Sensei?" Say Touma.

Yomikawa paused for a moment. Thinking the plan her student has thought about. And making her conclusion then.

"Okay, I'll do it. But at least. Stay safe, and alive okay?"

"Heh! All right, Sensei!"

"Of course!"

"Good then. One more thing you guys."

""Hm?""

"...Good luck." Say Yomikawa while smiling towards the boys.

The boys suddenly said.

""YEAH!""

-XXX-

_Back to the present..._

_'Well, I best get to the hospital quick to save these students now!'_

Yomikawa pushed the gas pedal more, speeding the car more.

In the back, a brown short-haired Tokiwadai girl's eyes slightly opened.

_'...Ugh... Where am I...?'_

**PART 5**

The battle between Ujio and Touma have not yet settled.

They're still punching, kicking and dodging each other.

Even though the one who has the advantage now is Touma, but the situation doesn't changed much.

Touma's normal high-school boy strength could not match properly with Ujio's inhuman strength and ability.

"Heh! What's wrong brat?! You said you have the advantage, so show me that now!" Say Ujio while punching Touma from every side.

'Tch! This guy is still fast and strong even with his power sealed!' Think Touma while defending himself from the punch.

"Of course brat, Did you think that you could defeat me with just your puny little strength? Think again!" Say Ujio after reading Touma's mind.

"Ukkh!"

Ujio totally hit Touma in his right hand.

His right hand is now bruised and injured.

"Argghh!"

"Hahaha! How's that for the moment brat?! Did you feel it? Did you feel the pain coursing through your body?! And that's not even the first lesson that I need to teach you, you know!" Say Ujio while laughing maniacally with Touma's injury.

"Shit... I need to do something, my right hand can't be used that easily now... I need to make an opening here!"

"Heh.. It seems that I have to teach you the way of battle huh... Well, shall we?" Say Ujio while smiling creepily.

"!"

Ujio suddenly ran with his superhuman speed and tried to struck Touma with his hands but failed as Touma dodged the surprise attack.

_'Safe!'_

"..Not yet brat!"

_'!'_

Suddenly Ujio turned his body around in the air and trying to catch Touma again this time.

_'Shit! How am I supposed to dodge this?!'_

"That's right brat! Know your limit!"

_'Shit!'_

"Not so fast!"

"!"

Suddenly a shot was heard and the bullet appeared then headed towards Ujio's location.

Ujio's movement swayed by dodging it and standing at the wall.

_'Kuh.. What the...Hm? Oi, oi it can't be him right?...'_

A tall, blonde-short haired man with a thick black sunglasses, wielding a few rocks and having punk appearance appeared.

It's Cadre.

He jumped from the rooftop and appeared on the land with a blink of an eye.

"Hey,man you're okay?"

" You? Why are you here?"

Cadre smiled and saying..

"Just heard something interesting goin' on, so I've come." Say the man while slightly walk away.

"Oi! That guy is dangerous!"

"I know, that guy IS my acquaintance anyway."

"Eh?"

Cadre placed his rocks inside his pocket and speaking towards Ujio.

"...I'll have to do this again."

"Hey Cass? Why're you here? Since when?" Ask Ujio.

"Since you're battling with that middle-school girl who's sparking electricity you know, duh. That Railgun girl!"

"What? Since that time? Well, you've watching my humiliation too much huh. Guess we need some fresh secret talk about this!" Say Ujio while somehow getting anxious.

"Heh, I'll be looking forward to it! Now,shall we begin?"

"Sure, by the way ,and I already know why you're battling me, _even though you're the same fold as me..._."

"Urgh... Touma-kun?"

"Eh? Me?"

"Who else? Just wanna ask you, are you ready too?"

"...Of course! I will beat him!"

"Hmph! Good, now THIS IS kind of battle that I want to fight! An Interesting one! Now, come. BOTH OF YOU! SHOW ME AN INTERESTING FIGHT TO ME, HERE AND..."

"...NOW." Say Ujio while appearing above the Cadre and going to release a charged punch.

"The barrier duration has ran out?! WATCH OUT!"

"Heh! I've battled you for thousand times,Ujio! Don't you dare underestimate me!"

Cadre moved his body to his left and reflexively let out a grin.

"Hooh.. I'm surprised you can dodge that after thousand times failing . Then how about this!"

Ujio turn his body to the man's direction and going to kick him.

"Uaarghh!"

The kick was hit.

Cadre's belly was kicked.

"Hah! You sure stil slow even though you have the ability!"

"! Shit..."

"Now!"

Touma starting to run towards Ujio who's just kicked Cadre to the ground and preparing to punch him.

"Oi, you think i'm that slow? Of course..."

Ujio dissapeared into thin air in the split second again.

_'Where? Back? Left? Right?'_

"...Not that !"

And appeared above Touma now, ready to smash him from above with his punch charged up.

"Heh! This will be hurt, brat!"

"!"

"Take this- Urgh!"

_'Huh? What is- A rock? This is..!'_

"Heh, don't forget about me Ujio-kun. I can still shoot you,okay?" Say Cadre while grabbing some of the rocks. "Well, from your previous battle with that miss Railgun you should've know that my shot is weaker than her, but in the terms of speed and piercing ability.. Well. Guess I won that competition."

"Tch.. I forgot his ability to shoot projectile whatever he want.. But I guess this will be an interesting battle! Hehehe!" Say Ujio while laughing secretly.

"So, what now? What are you gonna do now that the battle is like this?"

"Heh! Isn't that obvious? I'm gonna finish this battle and lecture both of you to not face me so easily again!"

" If you can. Baldie!"

"Kuh! Cadre!" Shout Ujio while starting to dissapear again.

"! Not so fast!"

"Heh, your rocks will be destroyed with that speed of yours. Why should I scared of- !"

Cadre shot five of his rocks with a fast reflex and an unimaginable speed.

One rock hit Ujio's left hand.

Another two hit both of his legs.

The remaining left are missed, they're hitting a building far behind him.

"! Such speed.. Why doesn't those rocks destroyed with such speed?!"

A speed of light.

The rocks aren't even destroyed a little bit.

If the object aren't strong or durable enough to withstand the pressure, they will break or fall apart.

But in this case, The object was helped with Cadre's ability.

**Velocity Increase.**

The esper ability to increase a target reflex speed and mobility to a certain level.

It's also supported by the ability to protect the target's surrounding to withstand the pressure by the speed.

Even if the target is throwed with a speed of sound, it will not break.

Even if the target is throwed with a speed of light, it will not break either.

That is the description of the ability that Cadre possessed.

It may nearly the same as a certain #1 esper of academy city's power, but in terms of usefulness, comparing this may like comparing heaven and earth.

"But still I didn't even grasped it's true power, Well, probably going to learn more on the way, but this is useful for this battle, you know?"

_'Hm... True, that is correct.. My blessings allow myself to shrouding myself in an invisible aura.. But my presence is still intact. If anyone with a sharp sense can read it, then they can locate me... Heh, interesting...'_ Thought Ujio.

"Good.. I like this. I LIKE IT! THIS BATTLE... IS REALLY GONNA BE INTERESTING! LET'S SEE HOW BOTH OF YOU GONNA KEEP UP WITH ME!"

Ujio begin to release a sinister aura behind him, making the surrounding around the battle dark and creepy.

"Hm! Now this is it! Hey, Touma?"

"What, er... Cadre?"

"Huh.. I told you, call me Cadre-sama!"

"Who in the world wanted to call you that..? "

"Hah, Just joking to relieve the pressure. Are you ready now?"

"I'm always ready, but can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Where is the little girl that was with you this morning?"

"Hm? Don't worry, she's safe. She's probably playing some console game back on the house and increasing the electricity bills again... Huh... Such misfortune..."

"What, so you're situation is somehow the same as me."

"Hm? What's your situation?"

"I have a freeloader on my house and she's always stuffing herself with food and snacks, everything on the fridge or from anything else, and she's gonna increasing my grocery bills too... Huh... Such misfortune..."

"Then we're really are in the same boat. So good to see a companion."

"Here too, so good."

_'... Are they forgetting me?! Shit! Then take this!'_

Ujio release a more ominous aura and charge his punch.

"Linear punch v2!"

Ujio release a linear punch.

But this linear punch was made by the dark ominous aura so the beam doesn't glowing bright, instead it's glowing with a colour of darkness.

"!"

"Don't forget I can negate this!"

Touma quickly use his right hand to defend against the linear punch but...

"I can't negate it?!"

"Heh, of course you can't! I made this v2 with an improvement, you know. An improvement which will let this attack infinitely attacking you nonstop!"

"Urghh... Can't...Hold... Anymore!"

"Shit! Gotta quick!"

Cadre quickly grab few rocks and shot it through the beam of darkness.

The shot pierced the beam and ths dissipate it.

"Whew, that should do it."

"Heh.. Good job, both of you. But how long are you gonna keep going like this? I still have plenty moves to play with you, y'know?!" Say Ujio maniacally.

"So.. Entertain me more..."

-XXX-

Back to Yomikawa's location..

A highway that crosses District 21 and District 9.

A fastly driven car was seen.

It was Yomikawa's car.

She's speeding the car to get to the hospital.

_'Good, I'm out from the District 21.. Now, let's move quickly to the District 7 and then...'_

Yomikawa sees the three victim in the back.

...

_'The hospital.'_

Suddenly she sees two person in the middle of the road.

"!"

_'Who's there?!'_

-XXX-

Moving on... In a certain place in Academy city, a meeting was held.

In a room, where there sit seven person inside.

One person is a messy black haired man wearing a lab coat and smoking a cigarette that sit relaxely.

It is Kihara Ichikage.

"Wow, never expect you'd be here."

"Shut up, you're the one who's calling me here right?" Say a woman that has long blonde hair with a pony-tail ,thin body and wearing a red and blue shirt with a blue pants.

From her name tag, Her name is Kobayakawa Ise.

"Well, that's true . So now all of us have gathered here huh?"

"Hm... I don't see Ujio... Where is he?"

"Ah.. Middle of training."

"Oh, Is that so. I thought he would be the first one here, considering his speed.."

"Heh, Probably. But he'll be bored to death by becoming the first one to arrive."

"Yeah, he probably would. And by the way, what kind of meeting we would have? It sounds so urgent that time.."

"Yeah, not just you who want to know that, look there, the" Ripped guy" is complained as well." Say Ichikage as he's pointing his finger towards the other people in the meeting.

"Man, I was in a middle of the job! What's the deal that I have to go through this?" Say a middle age man who has short-black hair and wearing a white T-shirt with blue pants , also he has a muscular body that makes himself looked ripped even from outside.

From his shirt name tag, His name is Oshiru Ryuu.

"True. I didn't expect a sudden call from Captain. What is happening here Yuki?" Say a tall young man who has blue spiky hair and wearing a Blue Outfit to match his style.

From his shirt name tag, His name is Kurosawa Aoyami.

"Don't ask me fool. I'm not even here from the start. I called here too. I was in the middle of a job like you, so why don't you ask that shit-faced bald-headed guy over there?" Say a short and slim teenage boy who has black hair and wearing a Nagatenjouki middle school outfit

From his outfit name tag, His name is Nagasaki Yuukigawa.

Everyone immediately looking at the person that Yukigawa pointed at.

"Huh? Me? You guys are talking about me?" Say a medium-build young teenager who has a bald hair and wearing a Black and Red jacket with a black shirt inside and a Blue shorts.

From his jacket name tag, His name is Akatsuki Fujou.

"Of course baldie, who else? If not you, then it would be Ujio or the Igiyama." Say Aoyami.

"Oi, don't equalize me with those person! I'm far more better than them!" Say Fujou as he's getting irritated.

"Oh? In what aspect?" Say a slim and young woman who has black ponytail hair tied to the back and wearing a black goth-loli dress while speaking in elegant yet sarcastic words.

From her name tag that sticks on her dress, Her name is Feyzel Alice.

"Urgh... Well, from the sense of fashion of course! I am far more better than them!" Say Fujou while boasting himself.

"""Uhh..."""

"Heh? Why does all of you exhaling?! I am serious!"

"Fool, that's because your so called "Sense of Fashion" is far worse than even that shitty Professor." Say Yukigawa.

"What?! I understand if Ujio's more fashionable than me, But I'm more shittier than THAT Professor? Seriously?!" Shout Fujou.

"Yeah, of course. Professor is shitty already and you're far worse baldie." Say Yukigawa.

"Tch.. No! Professor is far more shittier than me! I am not shittier than him!" Say Fujou.

"Yes, you are baldie."

"Oi! I've had enough with that you shithead- !"

A tall man appeared from the chair and releasing a menacing aura towards everyone in the meeting room.

""C-C-Capt?!"" Surprise Fujou and Yukigawa.

"Yes, I am, the Captain and your leader, now I overheard someone insulting my dear friend here... Who is it I wonder...?" Say Captain in menacing manner.

"N-No idea Captain, W-Who has a nerve to said such things? Ehehehehe.. Right, Yuki?!" Say Fujou while stuttering

"Y-Yeah, of course! Who would say a bad thing to the almighty Professor anyway? Ehehehe.." Say Yukigawa while stuttering as well.

"Hoooh? Is that so?"

"Y-Yes! We won't be lying to you right, Yuki?!"

"O-Of course! We won't! I mean who's a fool that want to insult the professor-"

_' Yeah, of course. Professor is shitty already and you're far worse baldie.'_

"Eh?"

_'Tch.. No! Professor is far more shittier than me! I am not shittier than him!' _

"H-Heh?!"

Both of the people look behind them and see Alice playing with a recorder while smiling and putting a Sadist face.

Both of them shout a same words inside their minds.

_'WE'RE FUCKED!'_

"Oooh.. So there is no fool who want to insult him huh..." Say Captain in a menacing manner again.

Both of them turned their heads and shaking themselves.

"Prepare for the punishment you fools."

The Captain speak in a calm manner yet still scary enough to send shiver to everyone in the place and grabbed both of the insulter heads.

"Captain!"

"Hm? Professor?"

"Don't call me Professor, just call me Igiyama ,okay." Say an middle age bald haired man who has black mustache and wearing a lab coat while smoking cigarette.

From his coat name tag, His name is Isaka Igiyama.

"Whatever, Igiyama. So what?"

"Just release those two person over there okay? I'll forgive them just please move on to the meeting."

"Oh, okay then."

"Thank you."

Captain release his grips from their heads.

"Urgh... You don't have to do that Old fart!" Say Yukigawa.

"Yeah! Just die you Baldie!" Say Fujou.

Suddenly Professor appeared in front of them and showing an annoyed face.

"Oi, Is that a words that you would say towards the man who saved your heads? Be thankful a little, and one more thing. Fujou-kun you are bald as well, so don't insult yourself as well, Pfft.." Say Igiyama as he's holding his laugh.

"Oii! Don't insult me!"

"Whatever with that, so Captain. Where is Ujio?" Ask Alice.

"Ah, he's doing his practice now."

" Practice? Seriously? This long? How much time does he planning to waste?"

"I don't know and stop asking question please Alice."

"Oh sorry, my habit."

"That's okay, so for the answer, Ujio's been fighting a streak of strange person here, first is just your normal victim, and next is #3 esper of the Academy city, That Railgun girl..."

"Whoa,whoa wait. He fought the Railgun?" Ask Fujou.

"Yes, he is and he's won against her."

"Heh! Of course he will won, after all he's our **Field Commander**." Say Alice.

"Can I continue? Now, Ujio's been fighting against a person who can cancel his "Blessings" here. And It seems that person came too..."

"That person? Wait, you don't mean Cadre right?! He's battling him again?!" Say Fujou.

"That's 's him. Well, we shouldn't even sweat ourselves with the details, probably his other side came."

"Shit, then Ujio will need help any minute now! Captain! What are you waiting for?! Send one of us!" Say Ise.

"Eh? Wait Ise! If that happens, what will happen to this meeting?!" Say Ichikage.

"We'll trash it and restart it later!"

"That doesn't work that easily you know!" Say Ichikage.

"Calm down, you fools. I have already sent the backups."

"Eh? Who is it?"

"It is the Duo Sister Maniac. Rin and Leonne Veurmud."

""?!""

"Those Twins?! Are you nuts, Captain?!"

"No, I am perfectly fine and sane."

"Then, why did you sent those two to the battle?! They will surely getting attention from any nearby person!"

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"... Just see Captain, just see... By the way, who's the mysterious guy?"

"Dunno, just receive the information that he's battling an interesting person,_Very interesting indeed.. khehehe..._"

"Damn Capt. You're creepy." Say Fujio.

"What did you say?" Say Captain in a terrifying manner.

"No, Nothing!" Say Fujio.

" Well, whatever. Let's get to the point now okay? My purpose calling you all here is because, Our "Senate" has failed miserably to convinced the other organization and welcome them to our fold. Of course, I "Cleaned" them already. And my point is, I ask you all to help "Convince" the others to join us. I have a plan but we need to do it together. So?"

""'Heh! Of course Capt.!""" Shout everyone.

"Heh, Good. And don't forget. This is for the sake of the Unholiness!"

""'For the sake of the Unholiness!""' Say everyone.

"Hm! Good. Then, I'll explain all of you about my plan here..."

-XXX-

At Yomikawa's location in the highway...

A fast car speeding in the highway was seen again.

But this time, the road behind the car was destroyed by some presences.

Yomikawa's speeding her car to the most and see her rearview mirror.

A black car, with it's wheels burning like fire and the body is releasing a black, ominous aura.

With the car chasing her, the road behind it was annihilated without a trace.

'What the hell was that?!'

Yomikawa keep speeding her car, and trying to escape from the unknown enemy.

'As far as I know, there was two person standing in a middle of the road, and suddenly this happens! What, am I getting a misfortunate incident ever since Komoe's students said something about "magic" or whatever it is..'

'As far as I know, I need to get the hell out here and bring these kids to the safety first!' Say Yomikawa as she's speeding her car more.

...

"It's futile..."

Suddenly the black car speed itself and going to crash her.

_'What?! He's suiciding himself?!'_

A slight moment after, the car began to form a shape of a lion that's gonna eating his prey.

_'Huh?.. How in the world is that?!' _

The lion-car instantly opening it's mouth and revealing a darkness inside.

_'?! What is that-'_

Suddenly the lion-car speed itself and completely ready to eat Yomikawa's car.

'Shit! I will not be able to evade this!'

"This is the end. Heh."

As the car going to eat Yomikawa's car, A bluish spark was piercing through the lion's body.

"What?!"

"Huh?! Don't tell me.. That kid is!"

"Don't...Disturb...Me!" Say a person in the back seat.

The lion was down for a moment and writhing in pain.

'! That's..."

The person is awake just now and It is the #3 of the Level 5 in Academy city, an Electromaster, Misaka Mikoto.

"RAILGUN!"

* * *

><p>And that's it for the chapter 4! I hope that was to your liking!<p>

I managed to made the battle between Touma and Ujio a long one, well with a new help and an unknown power.

In the next chapter I will make more battle and revelation about the characters, so look forward for it!

And don't forget to leave me a critique and a review, I hope that I can improve more by that.

Thank you very much!


End file.
